The Dark Ones Daughter: Paradise
by kmgproductionz
Summary: Penelope Pierce has lived in Storybrooke most of her life, unaware of who she truly is. But every time she sleeps she's plagued with memories that she forgets the moment she wakes up. Once Emma swan moves in to town, she begins to remember small details from her dreams that leads her down a dangerous path.
1. Prologue

**STORY: **The Dark Ones Daughter: Paradise

**Fandom: **Once Upon a Time

**Summary:** Penelope Pierce has lived in Storybrooke most of her life, unaware of who she truly is. But every time she sleeps she's plagued with memories that she forgets the moment she wakes up. Once Emma swan moves in to town, she begins to remember small details from her dreams that leads her down a dangerous path.

**Relationships: **Graham/OC, Jefferson/OC and eventual Hook/OC

**Prologue**

Did you know that the first 10 minutes of waking up that 90% of your dream will be forgotten? Well, that's what I read anyway. Because even though the moment my eyes opening at dawn and my mind runs through all the things I need to get done to prepare myself for my day, a part of my mind is nagging me to go back to what I just experienced with my eyes closed, lost in dream land. But the more I try to remember, the harder it gets, and the more I lose. It's dawn, and as I lie awake in bed, waiting for my alarm clock to go off, my mind tries to rack through all the haze that blurs my mind. _What did I dream about? Where did my dream take place? Can't I remember just one face? _

I also read that when you dream, you only see faces that you already know. So there's no mystery man that I have yet to meet who haunts my dreams. No sir. My Prince Charming is not visiting me in my sleep where we take romantic strolls down the beach after he whisks me away from this God awful town known as Storybrooke. Whoever I'm dreaming about, _and not remember dreaming about_, I already know.

Did you also know that you can have up to four to seven dreams a night? Seven dreams! And I can't remember one! My best friend Ruby tried to make me feel better by telling me that she doesn't dream either, or at least she can't remember what she dreamed. Once, when Ruby was really drunk, she woke up hung over talking about how in her dream she was a wolf. I congratulated her on remembering her dream by buying her a wolf charm for her car. She said that if I ever remember my dreams that she would buy me something symbolic as well.

Ruby has been my best friend since … hell, I don't even know how long? From the beginning of time, maybe? My life just feels like one big blur. All I know is that for some reason, I can never find the courage to leave this town. I work myself up to it, pack my bags and head for my door. But the next thing I know, I'm sitting in the diner with Ruby, talking about how maybe in a few years we'll leave town together. _We can move to New York! _Ruby would say in excitement. And then Granny would yell at us to get back to work.

I sit up in bed when my alarm finally rings. I have the morning shift at the diner. 6:35 am till 2:00pm and then after that, I go to home, rest a short while, maybe read a book, and then head down to the docks to be hostess for the local Italian restaurant on the pier from 4 pm until it closes at 11 pm. So these small moments I have where I get to lay or sit in bed, ignoring the ringing of my alarm clock is really the only me time I get aside from sleep.

Sometimes I go drive down to the restaurant on the docks earlier than my shift and sit in my car with the window rolled down. The smell of the air and sea fill me with comfort. I've never even been on a boat before which is weird seeing as I'm twenty-three years old. That's just another thing on my list of things to do before I die.

**Go on a boat**

**Ride on the back of a motorcycle**

**Work up the courage to do karaoke with Ruby **

_(She tries to get me up on stage and sing with the help of coke and rum, but so far it hasn't helped my fear of the stage.)_

**Ride a horse**

**Go skydiving**

**Ice-skate without falling on my ass**

**Laugh so hard that I cry**

**Dance with a stranger in the rain**

**Read **_**The Great Gatsby **_**in one day**

_**Fall in love**_

**Kiss Sherriff Graham Humbert**

(_Ok, that's actually not on the list of things I want to do before I die. He's just really hot and I wouldn't mind it whatsoever if he were to come up to me one day and plant a kiss on me Scarlett O'Hara – Rhett Butler style._)

**Not work two jobs**

**Own my own business**

**Pay off my debt to Mr. Gold**

And last but not least;

**LEAVE STORYBROOKE**

My phone is ringing. I'm pretty sure without even looking at the screen that it's my mom. She always calls in the morning making sure that I wake up.

"Penelope?" She says when I answer the phone. "I just wanted to make sure you woke up. Love you." And then she hangs up. I mean, I always could just go back to sleep and she wouldn't know it. But I work two jobs for a reason. That reason is on my list of things I need to do before I die. _Pay off my debt to Mr. Gold. _

I'm renting an apartment in a building Mr. Gold owns. He gave me, what he said was, a reasonable price. All I saw was that it was a place that I could call my own. Little did I know that with renting a place came with the responsibility of paying your bills on time, something I am not particularly good at. So I have a desk stuffed with paper work on the debt I owe that man. He's nicer to me then he is to most people, but I use the word _nicer _lightly. He gives me a day or two to find the cash. Which is nice, I guess. Up until those days are up and he doubles what I owe him. He's an ass.

I need to get out of bed and get ready. The regulars will be at Granny's the minute she opens the door. Most of the usuals work at the docks and come in early just to see Ruby strutting around the diner in her short shorts and cropped top before they have to head to work. _Perverts! _Granny calls them when she's scolding Ruby.

After I got out of the shower and dressed I decided that I'd skip the normal routine of blow drying and then straightening my hair – I'll simply leave it in its natural wavy curl. Something about today feels different. I have twenty minutes to spare after I do my makeup and I decide instead of driving to work, I'd walk. It was a nice day and if I'm lucky I'll smell the tide. Dark jeans, gray shirt. Granny won't be happy but she knows that there is no way in hell I would be caught dead wearing the outfits Ruby wears to work. _Well, as long as you don't come wearing some sort of prom dress – I guess just keep it casual. _Granny would tell me.

Storybrooke isn't huge, but it's not a super small town. We have a good size population, but most folks keep to themselves. There's a man named Jefferson who lives out, deep in the woods – he rarely comes in to town. A few weeks ago he did come to town though and grabbed me at the diner, reeking of booze, and told me that this wasn't real life – that I need to _remember _who I really was.

Slow down crazy. Slow down.

_Who am I then, Jefferson? _I would ask him. He got flustered, gritted his teeth. _You're … you're still Penelope. Just not in this land! _

Granny had called the Sherriff the moment Jefferson started yelling at me. _You don't belong here! You're _his _daughter! He did this! _They _did this! _

_What are you talking about? _To be honest I have no idea who my father is. My mom won't tell me. She always says; _I don't know who he is Penelope. _And then I don't question her any further because the thought of my mom being the town trollop, not being able to pin point which guy she banged for the paternity of her child is kind of disturbing. So I'm left walking around town with the lingering question as I walk past every man who is old enough to be my father, wondering if maybe he was the one who knocked up my mom.

Ruby said that I should get my mom really drunk one night and guilt it out of her. Honestly though? I rather not know.

_You don't understand! _Jefferson screamed at me. _We're all cursed! He did this to us! It was your father! _He grabbed me, shook me violently, begging me to understand. But I don't know what the hell he is talking about. _Other lands? _My father? A _Curse_?

_Jefferson, please, calm down! _I said, near tears. His grip is starting to hurt. Granny tries to intervene but Jefferson wouldn't let go of me. Ruby wasn't in yet and it was only me and Granny alone in the diner, opening it up when Jefferson showed up. Graham pulls up, lights flashing, siren blaring and Jefferson books it for the back door, finally letting go of me.

I guess that was when my crush on Sherriff Graham started. When he came rushing in to the diner, ready to take action if necessary. I've never been one to be attracted to the Knight in shining armor kind of guy – I tend to attract the bad boys, clad in leather.

_Well he wears a leather coat. _Ruby tried to justify my crush.

So he rescued me. Kind of. He found Jefferson passed out in the alley and came back with the news, asking if I wanted to press charges. I didn't. Jefferson seemed lost, in need of help, not a law suit.

Somehow Mayor Mills and Mr. Gold found out about what happened and served Jefferson papers anyway. _A restraining order. _He wasn't allowed to be within 200 feet of me and if he broke the restraining order, he would be arrested on sight. It's pretty clear to say that Jefferson hasn't been a problem anymore.

"Ms. Pierce." I hear as I walk down the street, nearing the corner that would lead me to Granny's.

Yeah, you heard it. _Pierce. _My name is Penelope Pierce. My initials are _P.P, _and yes, I did get made fun of in school.

I'm more than surprised to see Mr. Gold standing before me, his signature cane in hand. "Can I have a word?"

I don't know why I instantly panic. I paid my rent on time this month thanks to my second job. What more did he want from me? I work my ass off just to pay this guy for a place to stay. Thank God for Granny feeding me for free or else I would not make it through the day. "Do you mind walking with me to work?" I ask, not wanting to be late.

"Of course not, dearie."

I don't know why I instantly want to cringe whenever he uses that word. _Dearie. _We walk, slower than I would like to be walking, but at a pace where we are walking side by side. "Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Gold? Did my rent check bounce or something?" That's got to be it. Why else would he want to talk to me?

"No, no. it went through. I just wanted to have a little chat with you about your encounter with Jefferson." Raising my brow, I turn and look at him. _Yeah, I got a few questions for you too, buddy. Why did you and Mayor Mills team up and get a restraining order on him for me? _"I just want to make sure he is following through with the orders. He hasn't bugged you has he?"

"No," I shake my head. "And really, the restraining order was not necessary." I tell him. He raises his brow at me in surprise that I would not be appreciative that he helped keep the man away from me. "Jefferson simply needs help. I do not think he would have harmed me, he's just … lost." I confess. "He talks about how we're not from this land."

I see something in Mr. Gold's eyes. But I can't put my finger on it. "And do you believe him?"

I shrug. "I'd like to believe that there is a parallel universe where I'm super rich and successful living on a beach on some tropical island. But that's just a fantasy." I tell him.

He simply nods, reminds me when rent is due, and walks away.

That man is strange.

"Penelope!" Granny says when she sees me walking around the corner. "Good morning!"

Granny always makes me smile. She's a small little lady but she is feisty with a sharp tongue. Hell, she near jumped on Jefferson when he began to shake me. I honestly thought she would pull out a knife on him. When Ruby heard the story that was the first thing she asked. _Do you bring out cutting knives? _She asked in excitement.

"Good morning, Granny!" I say with a smile.

One time I called her Mrs. Lucas. She gave me a look and then laughed. _Sweetheart, don't you call me that. I'm Granny to you, you hear me? _

"Was that Mr. Gold I saw you with?" She asked as I helped her set up the chairs and tables outside.

"Yes."

"You're not having money problems, are you?" She asked in concern. "If you need some extra money, I can help you out."

"No, no." I shake my head. I'll let her feed me for free, but I would feel horrible taking money from her that I did not earn. Call me proud. "No, Granny. He wanted to talk about Jefferson."

"Has he given you any trouble?"

I smiled lightly. "No, he hasn't. I feel bad for the guy. He's all alone out there in the woods." I don't know why I feel sympathy for Jefferson. He did, what some might call, assault me. But the look in his eyes. Pure desperation. It haunted me. Not because he scared me, but because … I don't know. Every time I try to think of what he says my head hurts. Jefferson didn't need to be detained, he needed help. And it seemed like I was the only one who saw that. "I think I'm going to talk to Archie about him. See if there's anything he could do to help him."

Granny laughed. "The guy attacks you and you want to help him. You're too good to people, Penelope."

"It's all part of my charm." I wink which furthers Granny to laugh harder.

"Good morning, ladies." A familiar voice fills the air as finish setting up the outside tables. I turn, a smile on my face.

"Good morning, Sherriff." I say brightly. It's honestly insane how good looking this man is. Ruby calls the infatuation a _crush. _I call it simply wanting to jump his bones. It's the accent. I have a thing for Irish accents. Something about that accent just makes my heart race. Almost like it's some sort of memory. A memory I can't think of.

"And how are you today, Ms. Pierce?" He asks as he follows us inside the diner.

"I'm well." I say, going behind the counter. "Aren't you supposed to be off fighting crime?" I ask. "Not that I'm complaining having you here." I'm a shameless flirt, I'll admit to that. "But who knows the dangers of what lurks around the corners of this town."

He laughs. "Can I say that I am flattered by you making me out to be some sort of super hero?"

"Flattered? Thrilled? Slightly turned on? Whatever you prefer." I say, not being able to help myself. He blushes and it makes me grin.

"You are worse than Ruby." Granny says as she comes in from the kitchen, bringing out a mug of coffee for Graham. "Do me a favor and start wiping down the tables before the rush hits."

Graham chuckles when I let out a sigh, pushing myself off from leaning against the counter. "Aye, aye, captain!" I salute her.

"You're spending too much time on the docks, Penelope." Granny says, tossing Penelope a rag.

"I like the docks." I reply as I being to wipe the table nearest the door. Honestly, I love everything about it. How you can smell the salt water from the ocean, the sound of waves crashing against the pier when it's windy out. I could list the reasons why I love spending time at the docks all day. It was comforting.

"What are you doing at the docks, Ms. Pierce?" Graham asks.

I laugh. It's hilarious to me that he is so formal. "Sherriff, you may call me Penelope." I tell him. He laughs, telling me that he would start calling me Penelope when I call him Graham. "Well, _Graham. _You can call me Penelope. We've only lived in this town for like – a million years."

"Feels like that sometimes, doesn't it?"

It sure as hell does. "To answer your previous question, _Graham,_" I make sure to use his first name instead of the title of his job. "That's where my second job is."

"Oh, yes, I recall seeing you there." Graham tells me sheepishly, bringing the mug of coffee to his lips. "Once or twice." I raise my brow, seeing his smile behind the mug. "It's all part of the job to keep an eye on the town's people."

Chuckling, I nod my head with a smirk. "Our town would perish without you keeping such a watchful eye on us all."

I see Granny roll her eyes at remark and it makes me laugh. "-Speaking of keeping eyes on the towns people." She buts in before Graham can say anything back to me. "-Did you happen to find Mayor Mills son last night?" Granny interrupts my attempt of flirting with Graham.

"Did something happen to Henry?" I ask in concern, immediately going over to where Granny and Graham were at the counter. I baby sit for Henry on the weekends that I'm not working. I can't imagine what I'd do if anything happened to the sweet boy and suddenly I feel sick with fear, imagining the worst case scenario.

"Henry is fine." Graham says, sensing I'm distressed at that thought of something bad happening to the young boy. "He took a trip to Boston." He explained.

"Boston?" Granny and I both say in confusion.

"To find his birth mum."

"You went to Boston and got him?" I ask. No one ever leaves town and the thought of Graham crossing the town line thrills me. It makes me want to pack up my bags and cross the border as well. But Graham shakes his head, telling me he didn't.

"His mother brought him back."

"Is she still here?" I ask him.

"Yes, but she's leaving soon."

"So soon?" I'm disappointed to say the least. I have a soft spot for Henry, I've been watching him on the weekends that I'm not busy since he was a baby. The boy is so full of hope that there are fairytales in the world and even though it's absurd … you can't help but feel that hope as well when you're with him. When he tells me fairytales of Snow White and Prince Charming, he does it so enthusiastically that I find myself _wanting _to believe them.

The bell rings on the door and Henry comes running in. "Penny!"

"Hey, buddy!"

"Did Graham tell you?" He asks eager to talk about his adventure.

"He sure did. You crossed the border!" I say enthusiastically, flinging my hands in the air. "And you survived!" Henry believes that anyone who crosses the town's boarder gets hurt somehow. "Someone, PLEASE! We need to report this to the Mirror!" I shout. I hear Graham laugh and smile, looking at him giving him a small nod, knowing that Henry was going to drag me away at any moment. A small goodbye. He smiles and nods back.

Henry giggles and grabs my hand, leading me to the booth he sits in. "I found my mom." He tells me in a hushed tone. "Don't worry, Penny. She's going to fix everything. She's the key."

I sit across from him in the booth. "The key to world peace?"

"Penny!" He laughs. Henry is the only one to call me Penny. Everyone else in town has always called me Penelope. Including Henry until a couple months ago where he out of the blue decided to call me Penny. There was something about that name that triggered something in me when I first heard it. I racked my brain trying to remember if anyone else has ever called me that before. But it's a blank.

"Tell me what she's like?" I ask him. Because I genuinely want to know.

He grins. "Her name is Emma. She's nice. She's funny and really pretty. She has yellow hair." He raves on.

"Yellow hair?" I raise my brow.

"I like it." He smiles.

I open my mouth in mock hurt. "Should I take offence?" I say, flipping my long wavy brown hair over my shoulder dramatically.

He shakes his head. "I like your hair like that, Penny. It reminds me of the stories."

"What stories?" I quirk my brow.

He grins. "You'll remember soon enough, Penny."

* * *

The lunch hour was busy but in that busyness I finally got to meet Emma Swan. We talked for a few minutes before I was rushed away. Mostly about Henry, what he was like. She didn't have to say it, but it was quite obvious that she did not like Mayor Mills. _I don't trust her. _She told me. _Am I crazy for that? _She asked me.

_Regina, _I call the Mayor by her first name, _She is … honestly, she's a bitch. _I tell her. I'm not going to lie to her. _And I myself question why she even decided to adopt a child in the first place if she's never around to take care of him. _Mayor Mills is not my favorite person. She thinks that she did me a huge favor with Jefferson, same with Mr. Gold. But she didn't. Neither of them did. I never asked for it. Just like Henry didn't ask to be adopted by Mayor Mills.

_You watch him? _Emma asked.

_On the weekends that I'm not busy. _I tell her. _He's an amazing kid. With a wild imagination. _

_The fairytales? _Emma said with an amused look on her face. _He thinks his teacher is Snow White. _

He did have quite the imagination.

The rest of the day was long; when I got off my shift at Granny's I hurried home and got ready for my second job, dressing in a tight short sleeve black dress that ended at the middle of my thigh. My boss Alfred doesn't really mind what I wear to work seeing as I'm only the hostess. But he did insist on me not showing up in jeans and a t-shirt and would prefer if I wore something black.

And now, after a long busy day and night, it's closing time at my second job, the little Italian restaurant at the docks. Alfred doesn't like me staying after closing time. He tells me he worries about me walking to my car alone and always insists on walking me to my car. And after what happened with Jefferson, he no longer insists. He simply waits for me at the door with my jacket in hand, ready to walk me to my car.

I talked to Archie earlier in the day about going to see Jefferson, offering him some help. But when he came in to the restaurant tonight he told me that Jefferson wouldn't answer the door.

_I don't think he wants help, Penelope. _Archie told me.

_No one _wants _help, no one admits to it at least. _I tell him. _But I think Jefferson needs it. Just … don't give up on him, Archie. Please. _

He promises he'll try the next day for Jefferson, assuring me that he won't give up on the man.

"You ready Penelope?" Alfred asks with my jacket in hand.

I nod. "Almost. I just have to get my things from the back. I'll be back in a minute." I tell him before heading towards the back.

There's a noise that catches my interest as I go to get my keys and purse from the back where my cubby is, it's farther back and in the kitchen. I wonder if our night cook, Johnny, is still there. When I walk in to the kitchen, wanting to tell Johnny goodnight, I am instead faced with an emptiness in the room. "Johnny?" I call out but get no reply. Just as I'm about to call out for Johnny one last time, I feel a hand come from behind me and cover my mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

_Jefferson. _

"Please don't scream." He says in my ear. I nod. He slowly turns me, his hand still covering my mouth. "I don't want you to be scared of me." Jefferson says when he finally removes his hand from my mouth.

"I'm not scared of you." _that's a little bit of a lie. _

He pressed his hand to my face gently, seeing the imprint of a red mark on my face from his hands covering my mouth. "I'm sorry about that." He told me. "And I'm sorry for grabbing you – but I need you to remember."

I shake my head, "Jefferson, I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"Please!" Jefferson begs me. "Please just remember!" I look around nervously. "I'm not going to hurt you, Penelope. I never have and I never will just … _remember_! If anyone can remember, it's you! Please."

"I don't know what you want me to remember, Jefferson." I tell him. I want to help him, but I don't know how to.

Jefferson exhales, almost relieved that I'm willing to participate in whatever is going on, or at least listen to what he has to say. "…What did you dream about last night?" He asked me in a quick whisper.

"I don't," I shrug. "I don't know." And that's the truth.

"-Try." He tells me. "Try and remember. A sound, a smell, an image."

I close my eyes, thinking hard. "…I…" A blurred figure of a man leaning over me appears in my head. "There was a guy." When I open my eyes, he's smiling. I don't know why he's smiling, but he's smiling.

"Yes," He nods with a laugh. "What'd he look like?"

I close my eyes. "I…can't see his face. He's just a silhouette." And his disappointment is back, written all over his face when my eyes open and look in to his. "Jefferson," I want to ask him to talk to Archie but before I can say anything, Alfred comes rushing over, he must have heard us talking and came to investigate.

"YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, CRAZY!" He yells at Jefferson.

"Alfred!" I try to stop him as he charges at Jefferson.

But Jefferson is already running away, pushing a table between him and Alfred, stopping him from gaining on him. Jefferson was gone, disappeared once he was out the door. Alfred didn't bother chasing after him, not wanting to leave me alone in the restaurant. Instead he pulls out his phone and starts dialing.

"Alfred, please – no, don't call Graham." I beg. "Please, he wasn't trying to hurt me!"

But it was too late. And the rest of the night I spent being questioned by Graham who eventually followed me back to my place in his squad car, making sure I got home safe.

"Graham you don't need to walk me upstairs." I tell him, but he's not taking no for an answer. We're standing in the door way of my place. "Are you going to come in and check my apartment to make sure he's not there?" I ask in annoyance.

He chuckles. "Only if you feel that I need to."

That makes me smile. And just like that, the annoyance of being questioned all night has gone away and now I _want _Graham to come inside. "I wouldn't want to keep you from work." I tell him as I unlock the door. "There may be a cat stuck in a tree that is in need of saving." I tease when I open the door to my apartment.

"I'd prefer your company over a cats." He tells me before he moves forward and in to my apartment. Before I know it, he's kissing me.

I kiss him back. But when I pull away … nothing. The crush is out of my system. Yes, Graham is still ridiculously good looking and I wouldn't mind rolling around my bed with him but … the feelings I thought I had … they are now non-existent.

He moves forward and kisses me again, this time harder, more aggressive and hungry. I know where this was going to lead to and I'm not going to stop it.

Why should? I haven't gotten laid in a long time. This night would be purely physical because I don't feel my heart flutter as I walk backwards in to my apartment while he helps me take off my jacket. I feel nothing as he kicks the door shut behind us. No heart racing sensation when we strip each other down to nothing. And the only feeling I have when he's inside me is longing. But longing for another man. Someone I don't even know. An image of the blurred man is in my head as Graham thrusts inside me over and over as my nails claw down his back. And yes, this feels good, it feels great and I'm enjoying every second of it. I simply can't get that blurred image of a face out of my head. And something about the image is what keeps me going. Because I may be having sex with Graham right now, but the blurred image of the man is what keeps my blood flowing, helps me match Graham thrust for thrust. And as Grahams lips finally leave mine and he opens his eyes, I don't see _his _eyes gazing down at me_. _But I see a complete strangers eyes. Crystal clear and blue as the ocean.

And that was what did it. It's over. I reach my climax before his and once he's done, he rolls off me and on his back. We lay in silence.

I don't know why the vision of another man's ocean blue eyes is what got me off instead of just Graham alone. He was extremely good in bed, very talented. But my body all but exploded when those eyes peered into mine.

"That was amazing." Graham says.

"Yeah, it was pretty great."

I feel the weight of his body shift and I turn to face him, covering myself with the sheets from my bed. "I uh, I don't normally do this kind of thing." He tells me and I raise a skeptical eyebrow which makes him laugh. "I mean, I've had one night stands."

"We all have." I tell him. He nods in agreement, happy that I'm not grossed out that he has had random hook ups before. "Listen, Graham … we don't have to make this a big deal."

"Pardon?"

This is awkward. "I don't want you to feel like this has to go any further than it has. Tonight doesn't mean that this is some sort of obligation for you to be my boyfriend."

"I, I didn't get to thinking that far ahead." He admitted. "I figured we'd have breakfast in the morning and see where that takes us." Graham smiles. And his smile is gorgeous and a part of me wants to agree and go on a breakfast date with him. But I just … I can't. It doesn't feel right.

"Thank you for tonight Graham," there is no easy way to ask someone to get out of your bed and pretend the sex never happened. "-I'm just not ready to be in a relationship. I…I'm not good enough for you." And that's true. I'm not. Because Grahams and amazing guy and I just used him for sex even after I realized I don't have feelings for him. Obviously I'm not a great person.

"Ah, the ol' it's not you – it's me." He says with a chuckle. I can tell he's not mad and that makes me smile. "Penelope, I'm not going to rush you into anything. If you don't want to date and just leave tonight as a one-time thing – I will understand. But I _do _like you. And _I _think you're a great person. I'm not the one in this bed who deserves better. You are."

I can't help but laugh, finding it humorous how we're both essentially trying to make the other feel better about this being a one-time thing. He's laughing now too. "Do you think any other people have these kinds of conversations after sex?"

He shakes his head; the bed is shaking from us both laughing. "I can't tell you."

"Can we be friends?" I ask him once our laughter dies down and we are both back to facing the other. He smiles and moves forward, his lips press against my forehead.

"Of course."

I feel bad. Because Graham is a good guy and I'd be lucky to be with him. But he is not the guy for me. He's not the guy who stars in my love story. And that's a shame, because he was a good lay. God I sound like a man. "Do you want to stay the night?" I ask him. I don't want to kick him out of my house after sex. Because I can't help but think that maybe that's what my mother did with my father. Well, I wouldn't go as far as to call the mystery man my 'father' he's more of a _donor_. I like Graham and I want to be his friend. I don't want him to be just another tally mark. He's welcome to stay the night. I'm just not going to have sex with him again.

"A slumber party?" He said with an excited voice, high like a child's which makes me laugh.

"Just shut up and go to bed." I tell him before handing him some of the covers to get under.

I close my eyes and say a little prayer, begging to see the blurred man in my dreams. Pleading to remember the dream when I wake up. But when morning comes I remember nothing. I can't even remember what the guys eyes looked like. Everything is a blank slate. And for some reason, a part of me wants to cry.

I see Graham asleep in bed next to me, eyes closed, snoring slightly and I smile. Looks I can cross _Kiss Sherriff Graham Humbert _off my list of things to do before I die.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So this was new for me. I don't know if I'll continue writing this because I am not going to take the time to write something that no one is going to read. Hopefully my lovely followers will like it. It's not really anything I've ever done before, a whole new thing for me. Only the prologue was written in 1st POV, as the story goes on it will not be written that way. I just wanted to introduce the character in the prologue to get you guys introduced. So leave a review if you want me to continue on with this story.


	2. Chapter 1

The knocking on her apartment door, _more of a banging, _was what made Penelope practically jump out of bed, and her skin, at five twenty-five in the morning, completely unhappy to be woken up almost an hour before her alarm was supposed to go off. Her last few days were spent working her ass off after a pipe burst in her apartment, leaving her now in an even bigger debt than she already owed Mr. Gold. When she came to him with her problem he offered to pay for it, told her it was on him. But then when she came home later that night there was a note left under her door with a bill. He _had _taken care of it – but he was still going to have Penelope pay him. _Asshole! _She had cursed, crumpling up the bill and throwing it across the room.

Perhaps it was Mr. Gold now, waiting for her to write him a check that would surely bounce. She needed to get out of his grips. Penelope walked to the door of her bedroom, throwing on a robe before walking through her apartment and heading to the door. She tried to think of what she could say to Mr. Gold. _You may think you run this town but you don't run me! _Penelope practiced in her head. _No, that's stupid. That doesn't even make sense. _She huffed. _You may own this town but you don't own me, Mr. Gold – even though you're my landlord and in fact own the apartment I'm living in- ugh, just tell him he's a dick. _She was tired, she wasn't thinking straight.

But instead she got the other evil of this town.

Regina Mills.

"I need you to watch Henry for the day." Regina says, walking in to Penelope's apartment. The young brunette rubbed her eyes in confusion. It was a Monday – why the hell is she asking for Henry to be watched for the day?

"-It's a school day." Penelope ran her fingers through her hair, a tangled mess.

"Yes, and yet I am here telling you that I need you to watch _my _son."Regina told her. _My _son. She emphasized. Penelope had half the mind to remind Regina that Henrys birth mother was in fact in town and might want to debate on how Regina uses that title.

"I have work." Penelope couldn't afford to miss a day of work just because Madam Mayor decided she wanted to pull her son out of school for the day so she can do god knows what. "I have a debt up the asshole to Mr. Gold."

At that, Regina smirked. "What if I pay off your debt?" She asks.

Penelope racks her brain, trying to figure out why Regina would want to pay for the burst pipe in her house that Mr. Gold paid for. "You're going to pay off 2000 dollars for my burst pipe?" Penelope laughed, not believing Regina.

"Yes, the 2000 dollars for your pipe and whatever debt you owe Mr. Gold." She says which made Penelope feel like she'd been punched in the face with pure shock.

"Why the _hell _would you do that?" She questioned Regina.

"I need you to watch Henry. As far away from Ms. Swan if possible. Keep him here for all I care. Just keep him away from Emma Swan."

Penelope had never seen Regina this way before. She was always a bitch, but she looked down right evil as she stood in the small apartment Penelope owned, asking her to keep Henry away from his birth mother. She had grown to have somewhat of a friendship with Emma Swan. They chatted when Emma would come in each morning for coffee. The blonde haired woman was funny, kind, smart. And Penelope enjoyed when she came in to the diner for the simple fact that when Henry would show up, she saw the little boys face light up with excitement of seeing his mother. And Penelope loved to see Henry happy.

Keeping him away from his mother was wrong. She knew she shouldn't do it. But to be out of Mr. Gold's debt for good? She would be selling her soul to a new devil.

"And it would be just for the day? No more. I won't owe you again."

"I make a deal, I keep a deal." Regina assured. "I won't come to you demanding anything else out of you. Only today."

Penelope groaned, shaking her head. "Yes, OK. I'll watch him." This all felt really wrong. "Where is he?" She asked, moving forward and looking down the hall Regina was standing in.

"He's in the car. I'll bring him up." Regina said as she turned on her heel and started walking down the hall. Penelope stopped her.

"-You're not going to like – kill Emma, are you?" She had to ask. This was all very cloak and dagger. Regina smirked.

"Do you really think that low of me, Ms. Pierce?"

She met her with an arched brow, challenging her. Yes, Regina was a tad bit frightening, but Penelope hadn't had her morning coffee to make her the cheery morning person she'd need to be while working the opening shift at Granny's. The Mayor chuckled in a dark manner and then walked away from her and down the hallway, rounding the corner until she was out of Penelope's sight.

Penelope walked back in her apartment, not bothering to close the door and unplugged her cell phone from its charger and dialed Granny's home number, knowing full well that she was up an hour ago.

"-Penelope?" Granny answered the phone. "Is everything alright, are you OK?"

Penelope chuckled. "I'm fine, Granny." She knew that Granny must have thought that the reason she was calling her so early in the morning was because Jefferson kidnapped her and she was in need of help. She probably had her shot gun in hand. "-But I can't make it in to work today."

"Oh," Granny said with a sigh. Penelope loved Granny and Ruby like they were her own family, but the whole town was taking this Jefferson thing too seriously. Graham now picked her up at the docks after work and would drive her home. The only time she had to herself was the small window she got between her shifts at Granny's till she started work at the restaurant.

Graham was always there at closing time, standing next to Alfred with a smirk. He knew she didn't think the escort was necessary. But he also knew that, _even though they swore it'd be a one-time thing,_ they would find themselves stumbling into her apartment, ripping off the others clothes. _This is the last time! _Penelope would swear up and down as he kicked her door shut. _Last time. _Graham would agree. But then the next night would roll around and they'd be right back on her bed – saying it would never happen again.

She shouldn't feel ashamed.

She was lonely.

Graham was lonely.

And this wasn't the fifties. Casual sex was not that big of a deal.

There were no romantic feelings involved. At least not for Penelope. She hoped Graham wasn't getting mixed signals from her.

"-That's fine. I'll just have someone cover your shift." Granny said, snapping Penelope back to reality. "You're coming in tomorrow, though, right?"

"Yes." Penelope assured her before saying goodbye to her boss and hanging up the phone. She decided she'd text Graham, telling him to not bother showing up at Alfred's to take her home.

_Not working today. _She said in a simple text.

She set down her phone and began charging it again when Henry came running in to her apartment with Regina following behind him. "-I'll be back at eight." The Mayor told Penelope. She simply nodded and tried to figure out what they would do for the next 15+ hours.

"Well, kiddo. Looks like it's just you and me for the day." Henry waited till his mom was gone, closed the door and locked it up. Penelope quirked her brow in amusement. "You planning on staying here?" She asked.

"I wish!" Henry said in a huff. Penelope chuckled and walked in to her little kitchen, heading to the fridge and pulling out a box of waffles she had kept in case Regina ever wanted Henry to come stay with Penelope. She never thought it'd happen and usually she just ate them herself before they went bad and would by a new batch on her trips to the grocery store. Penelope found it odd that at such a young age she always thought of Henry while out at the grocery store, buying things he might like though he rarely came to her apartment when she watched him. She should be stock piling on gossip magazines, diet Pepsi. Whatever most young women in their early twenties buy at the grocery store. But now she bought stuff that Henry would like, chips, mountain dew, candy, pizza rolls. She should weigh five hundred pounds by now from all the crap she ate.

She could see out of the corner of her eye that Henry was looking out her window in the small living room and when she put two waffles in the toaster, she let out a chuckle. "Henry, what are you doing?"

"He woke up, Penny!" Henry told Penelope after running away from the window that looked out on the town in Penelope's room, making sure Regina had left for good.

"Who woke up?"

"The John Doe!" He said in excitement. He looked around the room and then whispered, "_Prince Charming._"

"Prince Charming, you don't say?" Penelope smirked. "Did he wake up from true loves kiss?" she used air quotes

Henry looked at her with disappointment in his eyes. She was giving him the same look everyone else did when he talked about the curse. She didn't believe him. Penelope frowned, knowing she had upset him. Henry looked heartbroken. "You don't believe me." He said sadly, walking back in to Penelope's room. "You're just like the rest of them." He said before shutting the door behind him. She sighed.

"Henry, I'm sorry." She followed, knocking lightly on her bedroom door. She knew what it was like when Henry threw a tantrum. This wasn't it. He was genuinely hurt. Penelope pressed her head against the door, still tapping lightly. "Henry, can I please come in."

"Whatever," she heard him say. "It's your house."

When she opened her bedroom door, she found Henry lying on her bed, his eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Henry." She sighed sadly before walking to him, taking a seat on the bed and running her hand on his back. "I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood." She tried to assure him. "I let my foul mood consume me and I'm sorry."

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Henry sniffled.

Penelope sighed. She then thought of something, something that might cheer him up. Something that he would want to talk about. "Who am I?" She asked him. "In your book. Who was I back in fairytale land?" she asked which made Henry look at her skeptically.

"Why do you want to know? You don't believe me."

Penelope shrugged. "Maybe the only reason I don't believe is because I don't know my story. You've never told me who I am in the book." At that, Henry broke in to a grin; excitement was the only thing she saw in his eyes, no more tears. "Tell me who I am in your story … maybe it'll jog my memory."

Henry beamed and ran out of the room, grabbing his book bag and then running back in to her room, jumping on the queen sized bed Penelope owned. He opened the book, flipping through the pages. "You're _the dark ones daughter_." Henry told her, pointing to a picture of a young girl with long dark hair. Penelope could not see the girls face, she only saw the top of her head as the young girl twirled in the open field.

Penelope loved to run in the fields, twirling in the dresses her mother made her from rags. She was not high born, a simple stable-mans daughter. _Penelope! _The voice of one of the village boys caused her to stop her spinning. She felt dizzy, a rush she enjoyed and fell down on the ground laughing. Letting the grass and dirt get tangled in her hair. "Penelope!"

When the young girl opened her eyes, she saw the face of her friend, Markus, cheeks red from how fast he was running. "Yes, Markus." She smiled at him. Penelope was twelve years old and fancied Markus. He was turning fourteen soon, he'd be eligible to join the ogre war in a few years. Something Penelope did not want him doing. He was her dearest friend and she hoped one day that she would marry him, if his father allowed it.

"Your mother! She's having the baby!" Markus said in excitement, reaching down so Penelope could grab on to his arm.

Penelope's eyes widened. Her father was gone, off to fight the ogre war and she was supposed to be staying close to home if she went out incase her mother needed her. She hadn't meant to be gone for so long, or to have gone so far from home. But she missed dancing in the fields. Markus helped pull Penelope to her feet. The two young children ran across the fields and through the forest until they were breathing raggedly, racing through the door of Penelope's little home. "Mother!" She shouted.

"Young girl, wait!" The village doctor told her when she came running in to the house, stopping her from going any further in to the house. Penelope could hear the cry of an infant which caused her to grin. She was a big sister.

"-What is it?" Penelope asked eagerly, still trying to get out of the doctors grip so she could meet her new sibling. "Mother," she called out. "Let go of me!" The young girl said, getting frustrated that the man would not let her see her mother and new sibling. She stomped on the man's foot, causing him to hiss in pain and let go of her. Beaming with joy, she saw Markus' mother, Kataya, holding the baby. But why was Kataya holding the babe? Her eyes went to the bed her mother shared with her father. Her mother was laid on the bed, eyes closed, skin pale, blood covered the blankets.

"…Mother," She said in fear. She walked over slowly to where she lay.

"Penelope," Kataya said softly. "Come, come meet your little brother." She tried to urge the young girl away from her mother's corpse. "He wants to meet his sister." But Penelope's eyes didn't so much as flicker in the direction of Kataya, not even when she told her that she now had a little brother. Her eyes were fixed on her mother.

"I'm sorry, my child." The village doctor, now recovered from Penelope stomping on his foot, moved forward and placed his hand on the young girls shoulder. "There was too much bleeding." He tried to explain. "There was nothing we could do."

Penelope was in a daze. She felt like she was back in the fields and spinning in circles from the dizzy feeling she had when the doctor told her that her mother was dead. "-I don't…I, I," she felt herself falling backwards while everything went black. The last thing she heard was the sound of her brothers cry.

When Penelope woke, she prayed that it was all some sort of cruel dream. That what happened was all in her head and that perhaps she had thought the whole thing up. But when she woke up, she saw Markus' sad face peering down at her and the sound of a grown man crying. She recognized it quite quickly.

"Papa," she called out. "Papa, are you here?"

_Milah! _He wailed.

"_Please, Rumple!_" She could hear Kataya. "You must stay strong for the children."

Penelope sat herself up, only to have Markus stop her. "Not so fast, Penelope." He told her. She shook her head, reaching for him to help her up. He did as she bid, helping her up, holding her until she was ready to steady herself.

"He needs me." Penelope mumbled as she walked forward.

Markus guided her towards Rumpelstiltskin only to have Penelope walk over to his mother instead. "Penelope, your father,"

Penelope didn't want to see her father. He was supposed to be fighting the Ogre war. If the war was done, Kataya husband and Markus' father would be here. All the village men would be home, here to support her father in this time. But only Kataya and Markus were here. She could see her father's leg was broken, but she also knew that this was not caused by an Ogre, but himself. Her father, the man she admired, he turned out to be a coward, just like his own father.

And that's when she heard it. She heard the chanting. _That's why she's dead Rumple! _She heard the village women scream from outside her hut. _She's dead because you're a coward! _Another yelled. _Shame! Shame on you, shame on your family! _

"Not him." She said, ignoring the hand her father was holding out for her to grab, instead she moved forward and took her brother out of the arms of Kataya. She looked down at her brother with a warm smile as she held him close to her. Her mother was dead, she would grieve. But not in front of her father. Not in front of Markus, not in front of Kataya. She would do it alone. So she forced herself to stay strong as she held the baby boy. _Penelope, _she could hear her father cry. She pushed his voice out of her head and pressed her lips to the baby's head. "Hello, sweet brother." She cooed. Penelope looked at him for a long moment and then finally looked to her father. "His name will be Baelfire." She told him.

Guilt clouded his eyes. He simply nodded. He had lost Milah, his love, but he still had Penelope. He still had his daughter who was almost a woman grown. Rumpelstiltskin had someone to take care of him and his son. He wiped his eyes and nose and tried to stand, only to fall down. He reached out for Penelope but she shook her head and walked away.

"Kataya, help me bathe him?" She asked Markus mother.

"I will show you how … but after … Markus and I must leave."

Penelope understood. Kataya did not want to be known as someone who supported a coward. She looked to Markus who simply looked at her; the rims of his eyes were red, swelling with tears. He mouthed; _I'm sorry. _She did not blame him either. A part of her wanted to beg Kataya to take her and Baelfire in to their home, to get her away from her coward father. But she knew that now her family name was tainted.

She hated her father. Penelope glared at the man. _I wish it was you who died. _

"So … I'm the daughter of a coward." She quirked her brow. "Wait a second, _Rumpelstiltskin? _Isn't he that imp creature who can spin straw in to gold?"

"He's _so _much more than that, Penny." Henry beamed. "You see, when the Ogre war got really bad, they started to recruit children. Your Dad and Bae tried to run away."

"-Where was I?" Penelope cut in.

"We'll get to that later, Pen." Henry said. The look on her face when he called her _Pen _made Henry grin wide. She looked at him, shocked to hear that name. Confused as to why it was so familiar to her, though no one in this town had ever called her by the nickname. Not even her mom.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

Henry slammed the book shut and hid it under Penelope's bed. "Who's here?"

Penelope shrugged. "I don't know." She told him before getting up and walking out of her room.

"Penny! Wait!" Henry begged her. "You need to know the rest of the story!"

The knocking on the door started again. "Henry, you can tell me later." She then looked to her kitchen and saw that the waffles had popped up from the toaster. "There's some syrup in the fridge." She said. "Go eat breakfast."

Henry huffed but did as he was told and made his way to the small kitchen.

When Penelope opened the door she was more than surprised to see Graham standing on the other side of it with a box of donuts and two cups of coffee on top of them in his hands. "I got your text." He said as he shifted on his feet. "I uh, figured I'd bring you some breakfast."

Penelope quirked her brow. "Are you trying to get in a morning quickie? Because I'm watching Henry."

"-What's a quickie?" Henrys voice said from behind Penelope causing both her and Graham to look in his direction. He stood there with a waffle covered in syrup in his hand.

"Uh, a type of coffee." Penelope lied. "Go get a plate." She told him.

Henry didn't listen and walked forward to where Graham stood in the doorway. "Did you bring donuts with the quickie?"

Penelope bit down on her lip to stop from laughing. Her eyes practically filling with tears from her trying so hard to remain calm.

"I uh, well," Graham tried to find the right words to say. "I think we should stick to calling it _coffee_." He stressed. "You don't want people thinking you're stuck up, Henry. Only rich people refer to it as … _that._"

"Yes, let's stick to calling it coffee." Penelope agreed, taking one of the cups off the box and brought it to her lips. She moaned happily when the liquid ran down her throat. _Oh I needed this. _"Graham, would you like to join us for breakfast?"

He took in a deep breath before answering. "Yes, that would be lovely." Graham said before entering Penelope's apartment. "What were you guys doing before I showed up?" He asked as he sat the donuts on the table.

"Henry was telling me about his story-"

"I was talking about the story I wrote for Ms. Blanchard for school. Nothing important." He rushed his words out. "So. Are you Penelope's boyfriend?" Henry questioned, knowing it would get them off the subject of his book. He took a fritter donut out of the box.

"-Henry!" Penelope said in shock.

"Well, are you?" Henry asked Graham.

"Well," Graham took swallowed some of his coffee. "I am Penelope's friend." He assured her. "And I am male, which would constitute me being a 'boy' at some point in my life."

Henry rolled his eyes. "I heard Mary-Margret and Emma say you spend the night at Penelope's house. I thought only boyfriends slept over at their girlfriend's houses." He told Graham. "And if you're not her boyfriend, I don't think you should be staying over or bringing her breakfast and quickies."

Penelope closed her eyes and covered her mouth. Henry clearly knew that a 'quickie' was not coffee. "Henry, are you jealous of Graham?" She finally said, teasing the ten year old.

He blushed. "No!" He huffed out causing Graham to chuckle.

* * *

They had breakfast together, she, Henry, and Graham. That was awkward. Henry would eye them suspiciously the entire time Graham was in the apartment. And when he finally announced that he was leaving, Henry replied with; _Good, _under his breath. But both Penelope and Graham heard him. Before she could scold Henry, the young boy had run in to her room.

"I'm so sorry, Graham. He's really protective of me."

He smiled. "I think it's sweet." He told her. "It leaves me at ease knowing that someone is that protective of you." He confessed. "That someone else cares that much about you."

Penelope quirked her brow. "Someone _else_? And who might the other person be, Sheriff Graham?" But she already knew the answer to that. _"Do you want me to come over later?" _Graham had whispered when Henry went in to the bathroom. Penelope had been dead set on last night being the last night she would let Graham into her house – _or her. _But his hand brushed against her knee and his eyes poured in to her own and she couldn't stop herself from saying yes.

But as they stood at the doorway, bidding their farewell, Graham moved forward and pressed his lips to hers, taking her by surprise. But she didn't pull away. Instead, she responded to his lips with her own. And she wondered what it was about this morning that made her start to question herself. She had believed that she had no feelings for Graham. But having breakfast with him and Henry changed the way she saw him. He wasn't just; Graham Humbert: sexy sheriff and keeper of the peace in Storybrooke. He was Graham Humbert; funny, humble, sexy, adorable, kind, and caring – all around good guy.

She couldn't deny the fact that when she was with Graham she was happy. Because she was. Her head and heart were playing tricks on her.

"_PENNY, COME ON!" _Henry yelled from her bedroom causing the two adults to pull away.

* * *

Penelope and Henry had done almost everything she could imagine impossible to do for being stuck in her small apartment for nearly thirteen hours. They had played board games, she helped him with his homework, he even went on to tell her about some of the other fairytale characters. _Snow White and Prince Charming, _were actually Mary-Margret and John Doe. Who Henry later told her was named David Nolan, and that his wife Kathryn had come and picked him up from the hospital.

_He's married? _Penelope questioned.

Henry made a noise which made Penelope laugh, seeing how hard he was trying to explain everything to her. _He's married in _this _world. But in Fairytale Land, he's married to Snow White._

_Am I married in fairytale land? _She asked him.

But just as Henry was about to answer, he was interrupted yet again, this time with Penelopes phone going off. "-I got to get that kiddo, it might be Granny." She told him before getting up from off the floor where they were both sitting in her room, the fairytale book laid out on the ground before them. Penelope hurried to her phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, I meant to call you earlier. Your 'not boyfriend' Graham showed up this morning." Ruby said and even through the phone Penelope could feel her smirk.

"I figured that much when he showed up with coffee and donuts this morning." Penelope said, leaning over her counter to see Henry in the next room, reading his book. "How's rush hour?" She asked, knowing that the afternoon always got busy.

"Ugh, annoying." Ruby groaned. She really shouldn't be talking on the phone at work anyway with the large crowd waiting for their orders to be taken. "Oh! Did you hear about John Doe waking up?" she questioned Penelope. "Isn't that crazy? He woke up and walked out of the hospital all in a daze. They found him in the woods."

Graham had told her, as well as Henry, that he, Emma, and Mary Margret had found him out in the woods. Henry said Mary Margret woke him up with true love kiss. Graham said it was mouth to mouth.

"Pretty crazy." Penelope said, looking in to her room to where Henry was waiting for her. "Do you guys need me at the diner?" She asked.

"No," Ruby told her. "So, tell me about your not boyfriend Graham and how he showed up ever so gallantly to your apartment with pastry treats for you."

"_Ruby,_" Penelope said in a warning.

"Did you open up the door and he swept you off your feet and took you right to your bed?" _Ruby! _Penelope laughed. "Did he undress you with his teeth?" _Ruby Lucas! _She blushed. "Did you cry out his name in the throes of passion?"

_Ruby! _Penelope heard someone yell from the other line, most likely Granny.

"You need to get laid so you can butt out of my sex life."

"Or perhaps your _love _life?"

Penelope groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's just sex?"

"-Listen, Penelope. You got to let someone in and Graham _obviously _has feelings for you. You're only stringing him along right now and it's going to end badly with him getting hurt… just please, open your heart… or you'll be miserable your whole life." Ruby told her friend. "Listen, I got to get back to work, but give Graham a chance. He's worth it."

"Goodbye, Ruby." Penelope said with a roll of her eyes. Ruby Lucas; woman of wisdom.

"Later!" Ruby laughed before hanging up.

* * *

Mr. Gold had been out all day with the Mayor, both trying to figure out if there was indeed a way to break the curse, both for very different reasons. Regina was going on about how to find a way to kick Emma Swan out of the town, to destroy her before she destroyed everything Regina had worked so hard to create.

"-Have you seen Jefferson?" Mr. Gold interrupted Regina.

"For the last time, Gold. He won't bother her." Regina said in anger. "I threatened to make sure he never sees his daughter again; he won't go near your daughter."

"-If she starts to remember,"

"-She'll hate you." Regina smirked. "More than she already hates you as a land lord. By the way, I meant to tell you – I made a deal with your lovely daughter for watching Henry today."

"And what would that be, my dear?"

Regina sat up straight, a look of triumph upon her face. "I promised to pay off all the debt she owes you." Gold's expression changed drastically. "Consider that payback for you taking away my Huntsman's heart."

"-Take the deal back." He said through gritted teeth.

"Too late, Gold. The deal has been struck. And just like you, I keep my deals. Be on the lookout for a check." Regina said as he got up the bench they sat on. _"Unless,_" She smirked. "You could always give me the Huntsman's heart back."

He glared at her. "You know I can't do that. He keeps her mind from wandering to dangerous places. Keeps her from remembering _him. _I'll crush the Huntsman's heart before I give it to you, my dear."

Regina looked down at him. "300 years of holding a grudge seems a bit drastic."

Gold laughed. "Creating a new world because of a grudge seems a bit drastic too, don't you agree?"

She glared. "Go to Hell, Gold."

* * *

Regina had picked up Henry at 8, just as she had promised along with her check book. Penelope had given her all the papers she kept stuffed in her draw worth of debt owed to Mr. Gold. "You're really going to do this?" She asked multiple times as she handed everything over to Regina. She simply replied with; _thank you for your services today, Ms. Pierce._

When Graham had showed up at her place that night they, as expected, had sex. But instead of letting him fall right asleep after words in bed next to her, she decided to tell him about her day.

"She paid all your debt?" He said in shock.

"It kind of feels like dirty money." Penelope told him. "Like, I made some sort of blood oath with her. I kind of feel bad that it was all to keep him away from Emma for the day."

"I'm sure she had her reasons." Graham said as she got out of bed, pulling on his boxers. "Do you want a drink?" He asked as he walked out of the bedroom to her kitchen. Penelope pulled on a long shirt that went down to her legs and followed after Graham. _No thanks. _She told him. She instead scooted herself up on to her kitchen counter and watched Graham.

"Henry told me about my history today." She told Graham which made the man stop what he was doing. He turned to face her, a beer in his hand.

"He did now?"

"Yes, I'm a peasant!" She laughed. "I mean, he could have at least picked out a princess for me to be in his book. Nope, I'm just a peasant daughter of a coward. He kept calling him; _The Dark One._" She told Graham.

"Do you believe him?" Graham took a drink.

Penelope quirked her brow at him. "Do I believe that I'm actually a fairytale character?" She laughed. "No, Graham. I don't believe that I'm a fairytale character."

"Did he say anything else?" He asked before setting his beer down on the counter, moving forward and into the space between Penelope's legs. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and shook her head.

"Nope." She told him. "I mean, he told me about Snow White and Prince Charming – but everyone already knows about that fairytale." Penelope said. "But let's not talk about that." She said. She loved Henry to death but his whole _fairytale character, we're living in a different world _thing made her tired. "Let's talk about how Henry won't stop calling you my _boyfriend _now."

Something about Graham seemed to relax, the atmosphere changed. He smiled down at her. "Does he now?"

"He does. He kept asking if my _boyfriend Graham is going to show up." _Graham laughed.

"Wow, he really doesn't like me that much, does he?"

Penelope laughed. "No, he loves you. like I said, he's just very protective of me."

"Well, that I can understand." He smiled.

Penelope stopped to think about what Ruby had said about giving Graham a chance. She got down from the counter and walked a little away from the Sheriff. "Listen… there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"And what's that?"

She turned to face him. "I want …to go on a date with you." Penelope told Graham causing him to break out in to a grin. Penelope rolled her eyes. "-Ok, ok, that's enough." She pushed him in the chest only to have him grab a hold of her wrist and bring her closer to him. He kissed her, his lips lingering on hers until he finally pulled away, a smile on his lips.

"Penelope Pierce, I would like nothing more than to take you out on a date." Penelope smiled at him with a slight blush. "-And if that date happens to end with sex, I'm OK with that." Graham said which caused Penelope to look at him in shock and then let out a laugh.

"Sheriff Humbert, you actually made a joke that was funny!"

"I've been working on lines that might impress you." He grinned.

"Well color me impressed!" She laughed before stepping up and kissing him on the lips as he arms engulfed her, pressing her to his body.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you guys are liking this. I'm not 100% sure if I'm going to continue with this story since it's not really something I'm used to doing it. But if you guys want me to keep on writing just shoot me a note to let me know. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Jefferson had been watching her, keeping an eye on her. He watched as she walked hand in hand with _Sherriff Graham, _better known to him as the Huntsman. He watched as they dined together, laughed together, went home together. She didn't belong with the Huntsman, but then again she didn't belong with Jefferson either. She belonged to _him. _Someone whose name he dared not say. Someone he once considered a friend. But Jefferson had lied to the man, just as Rumpelstiltskin had told him to do.

300 years of a lie.

Rumpelstiltskin had kept her locked away, ageless to live with him for all of time. _His Daughter. _The Dark Ones Daughter. Not many knew about her, only those who got close enough to Rumpelstiltskin for him to consider them allies. The Evil Queen knew, as did, _as he went by here, _Dr. Whale.

Jefferson remembered the day he met her. It was before Grace, before her mother. Nothing ever touched him back then. He was simply the Mad Hatter, jumping from world to world through his portal. He never cared enough to stay in one place.

But then he heard the banging.

Jefferson ducked out of view when he saw Mr. Gold walking towards Graham and Penelope and walked down the alley. He knew Penelope's schedule. She'd walk to Granny's diner with Graham on sunny days, on rainy days he would drive her. And then everyday at the same time right after getting to the diner, she'd take out the trash. That's when he decided it was the best time to talk to her. But there stood Mr. Gold, cane in hand. Sometimes he thought that in this world Rumpelstiltskin could be in two places at once too.

* * *

_Ms. Pierce, _Mr. Gold had stopped her on the street with Graham. Her boyfriend had looked to her, waiting to see if she wanted him to stay or not. She nodded her head, letting him know that she could handle herself. Graham leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before nodding to Mr. Gold and walking away from the two and towards where his squad car was parked.

"I have a proposition for you, Ms. Pierce."

_A proposition? _"And what would that be?"

He smiled. "I have recently found myself owner of the old boutique that Mrs. Patterson owned, _may she rest in peace._" Mrs. Patterson had died only a week before from a heart attack. "And I find myself without someone to run to store for me – seeing as I know nothing about clothing – I was wondering if perhaps you would like to be the person to run the shop."

She was taken back, there was no denying that. "Is this a joke?"

"I would own the store but you would run it, Penelope." He told her. "You would run the business but at the end of the month I would expect a check to come to me from the progress you've made."

"I have no experience running a business. I'm a waitress." She reminded him. "And I mean no offence when I say this Mr. Gold, but why the _hell _would I agree to do this when I've finally found myself out of your debt?"

Gold chuckled lightly. "Well my dear; because I remember you telling me that it was your dream to own a boutique." She hardly remembered telling him that herself, she couldn't imagine how he could remember her saying that. "And an opportunity opened up to buy a shop and I thought – who better to run it then someone who loves fashion more than anyone in this town?"

She raised a skeptical brow. "I'd be running it?" She asked once more.

"Yes, dear." She didn't understand why at times it seemed as if this man was trying to help her. "The pay is better than both of your current jobs combined, you choose your own hours and there are health benefits."

Penelope couldn't just leave Granny and Ruby. And she could never just quit on Alfred. But this felt like a once in a lifetime opportunity for her. She didn't like the idea of working for, _even though she would run the boutique, _Mr. Gold. "-Please, Ms. Pierce, you would be doing me a favor." He said next causing Penelope to consider.

"A favor?" She couldn't help but chuckle. "Aren't you the one who usually does favors for people?" Penelope said in amusement. Perhaps if she did him this favor, someday he might return it.

"Take the day to think it over." He suggested. "You know where to find me to give me an answer." He said before turning around and walking away from Penelope.

**OVER 300 YEARS AGO**

Penelope tried not to hold a grudge on her father; too many people in their village hated the man already. But she no longer called him by the name he loved so much, the name he begged her to call him again. _Papa. _But she wouldn't. A part of her still blamed him for her mother's death, even three years later. He was her father, and she would stand by his side only for the sake of her little brother; Baelfire.

"Bae!" She said happily as her little brother chased her around the village. "Bae! Catch me!"

He would giggle, laugh and call out for her.

Penelope was fifteen years old now; some might consider her a woman grown. But no one wanted to marry her. Her father had tried to marry her off to men, but none would take her. They didn't want the coward's blood.

When Bae would finally grab hold of her dress, pulling her with all his might back to him, she would turn around and get on her knees. "One day, Bae; when you're old enough, I'm going to take you away – we'll run away!" She said with a wide grin. "We'll start a new life; we can leave here and never return."

"-What about Papa?" Bae asked.

Penelope frowned. She tried to think of a way to discourage Baes need for their father to come along. But she didn't want to hurt her brother. "Papa can't run." She finally said. "His leg, it's too damaged." She picked up her brother and brought him to her hip, holding him up. "We'll have a horse." She promised him. "What should we name it?"

Bae grinned at Penelope. "Buttercup."

She smiled down at her brother. "I think that's a perfect name, Baelfire."

**PRESENT DAY: STORYBROOKE, MAINE**

"He offered you a store?" Ruby and Granny were just as surprised as Penelope.

"I'd be running Mrs. Patterson's old boutique." She said as she wiped down the counter.

"Are you going to take the job?" Ruby asked.

Penelope shook her head. "I couldn't just leave you guys or Alfred. I've made a commitment to you all – just because Mr. Gold out of the blue asks me to run a shop,"

"Penelope," Granny interrupted her. "Gold doesn't just up and offer things like this every day. You need to take this job." Before Penelope could protest, Granny stopped her. "We'll be fine without you. This is a once in a lifetime thing, sweetheart. You can't _not _take this opportunity; you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"She's right, Penelope." Ruby agreed. "You've always dreamed of owning your own shop."

"Yeah, _owning _one. Not being employed by Gold." She shook her head. "He says I'd run the shop but you know how he is. It might not be the first day of me working there, it could be months of things being fine but you know the other shoe will drop and I'll be in his debt again."

"You said that he told you that it would be a favor to him – you'd be doing him a favor." Ruby shook her head. "When, in your entire life in Storybrooke, have you known Mr. Gold to go around asking favors?"

Penelope sighed and closed her eyes. "I'll think about it." She promised Granny and Ruby. They could encourage her all day to take the job but she was still feeling iffy about the whole thing. Doing something for Mr. Gold, making some sort of deal with him? It didn't leave her feeling right. "I'm going to take out the trash." Penelope said before grabbing two large bags and heading out the back.

Ruby looked to her grandmother. "If she doesn't take that job, I'm going to kick her ass."

* * *

She had come out late, Jefferson had begun to worry. But when she finally came out, he got up from where he sat slumped over by the trash container. "Penelope," He whispered.

Penelope wasn't frightened of Jefferson, when she looked at him. All he saw in her eyes was concern. He knew she must think he was mad. And he was. _The Mad Hatter. _

"Jefferson, how long have you been here?" She asked him.

"I've been waiting for you." He told her. "I need you to come with me."

She shook her head. "I'm working." Penelope told him. "I can't just leave with you."

He bit down on his lip. Jefferson needed her. He needed to bring her back to his place and make her remember. Jefferson began to shake his head. "If you remember, other people might start to remember." He told her.

"Remember what?"

"Your memories." Jefferson said, taking her hand in his. "Memories of home." Penelope shook her head at him, trying to explain to him that _this _was their home. "If you remember, other people will start to remember and the curse will be broken – we can go back to our land and leave this place. I can be reunited with Grace." He said in an urgent tone.

"Who's Grace?" Penelope asked. She turned suddenly when she heard Granny calling out for her. Jefferson stood still. "Jefferson, I have to get back to work." Penelope told him before turning back around and headed towards the door.

He watched after her in sadness. "…Please remember, Penny."

Penelope nearly tripped forward when she heard him call her that. _Penny. _She felt something rush in her, something trying to break through the surface. _Penny, Penny, Penny. _She heard a different voice in her head saying her name. When she turned around to face Jefferson, he was gone. And for some reason unknown to her, a single tear fell from her eyes.

"Penelope!" Granny yelled from inside causing the young woman to quickly wipe the tear away. She hurried inside. "Penelope," Granny was on the phone. "You need to get to your building."

"Why?" She asked.

Granny hung up the phone. "Someone vandalized your car. Graham is waiting for you there with Emma. Hurry, get your things, I'll give you a ride."

* * *

Jefferson returned to his empty mansion feeling as if he had failed yet again. He needed to have Penelope remember. Emma Swan was the key to breaking the curse but she didn't believe. If he could get Penelope to remember, she would help him. Because he knew things she didn't know, he knew of her True Love.

Jefferson knew that he was alive. But he had sworn to Rumpelstiltskin that he would never tell her of her true loves fate, never speak of her identify to anyone either. But that was years and years ago.

**38 YEARS AGO**

It had been months since he first heard the banging on the wall, the shouts and pleads for someone to help a trapped woman. He had entered the cellars where she was kept hidden away from prying eyes. _Hello? _He had called out. And that was how he found her. He found her in a cell. Eventually Rumpelstiltskin had moved her up in the tower, magic surrounded the room so no one could enter and no one could escape. But Jefferson visited her every chance he could.

She was beautiful. Ageless. Hopeless.

"Why does he keep you locked away in here?" Jefferson asked the young woman one day.

She looked at him sadly. "Because I left him a long time ago, and he has never forgiven me. He keeps me trapped here to prove that he controls me now." Penelope told him. "He keeps me locked away where I have to relive him killing my love, over and over again."

Jefferson decided then that he would rescue her. That he would find some way to get her out of here, they would run. They would use his hat to find another world where they would be free from their grips of the monster that kept her locked away. "I'm going to get you out of here, Penelope. It doesn't matter what magic he has keeping you in here. I'll find a way."

She shook her head. "No," she told him. "There's nothing left for me in this world."

Jefferson reached out to touch her hand but was zapped. He couldn't touch her. No one could. Why would Rumpelstiltskin do this to this girl? Who was she?

"Who are you to him?" He asked.

He watched as her eyes widened in fear, backing away from the door quickly. "-She's my daughter." The Dark One said from behind Jefferson. He shot up quickly and spun to face Rumpelstiltskin. The gold man laughed manically. "I'm going to give you a choice, my dear." He said, taking a step forward. "You can _one; _leave her with your head on your shoulders and never return or mention word of my daughter to _anyone. _Or two; decapitation. And before you choose, heed my warning. _I will know if you speak about my daughter._" He warned him." So what will it be? Head … _or no head_." The Dark One giggled.

**PRESENT DAY: STORYBROOKE, MAINE**

"I gave you a choice," A voice said from behind Jefferson causing him to swing around and face it. "A long time ago. _Leave her, or lose your head._"

Jefferson watched Gold carefully. "I did leave her."

"And yet, here you are, thirty some years later." Gold rubbed his chin. "I know what you're trying to do, Hatter. And I won't allow it."

"You're scared that when Penelope remembers, she'll hate you again. You're scared that she'll remember what you did to him and come after you. She's free here – not chained in some room." He said. Jefferson wasn't going to be afraid of Rumpelstiltskin anymore. He wasn't a naïve young man anymore. He was grown; he had nothing left to lose. "No," he shook his head, walking closer to Mr. Gold. "That's not it. You're scared, oh you're scared alright. But not of her remembering." He smirked as Gold glared at him. "You're scared that she'll find out he's alive."

"Shut up!" Gold yelled. He had enough of this. "If you go near her again, if you _speak _to her – I will make sure you never see your little daughter again. What's her name here? _Paige?_" Jefferson smirk had disappeared the moment Rumpelstiltskin brought up his daughter. "If you want to keep your daughter safe, you'll stay away from mine. For good."

Jefferson bit down on his tongue, he could taste the blood. He remembered when Rumpelstiltskin first heard of his daughters true love reappearing after 300 years, he called on Jefferson for a favor after years of not seeing the Mad Hatter.

_You will go to him, you will find out what he knows of Penelope. Make sure he believes she is dead._ He ordered him. Rumpelstiltskin had taken Grace as leverage then. She was only a baby at the time so she never remembered. But he spent months with Penelope's true love, away from his daughter and told him everything Rumple wanted him to know. He had lied to a man he considered his friend for months, fueling his need for revenge.

_What's his name? _Jefferson had asked Rumpelstiltskin when he sent him on his mission.

The monster had smirked at him. "Killian." He told him. _Killian Jones. _"Or as others might know him now; Captain Hook."

* * *

Penelope was shocked. She couldn't believe how someone could do this to her car. "Who the hell would do this?" Penelope said in anger as she looked at her car, each window smashed in and every tire slashed. The inside of her car was just as much as a wreck, cords ripped out, her seats slashed. Graham examined the car, looking for any sign as to who had done this. "This is going to cost a fortune to fix! I don't have that kind of money."

"I can pay for it." He offered.

Penelope shook her head. "No, Graham. You're not going to pay for it!" She was too proud.

Emma, who had just started working for Graham and the police department, was taking notes. "Is there anyone you could think of who might have done this?" She asked.

Graham answered for her. "Jefferson."

Penelope disagreed. "No, it wasn't Jefferson." She was sure of it. "He wouldn't do this."

"He attacked you." Emma recalled.

"He didn't attack me." She told Emma. "He's just, ugh; he didn't do this, OK. Just trust me." Penelope closed her eyes, folding her hands and bringing them to her head. "How much is this going to cost me, Billy?" She asked the mechanic who stood leaning up against his tow truck. He stood forward and examined her car.

"I mean, I can give you an estimate but I won't know until we bring her in." He informed her.

"Just give me an idea." She pleaded.

He huffed, looking carefully at the car. "Right now, with the wire damage and the tires … it'll need a paint job … around five to six thousand."

There was no way she could pay that with her two jobs. She had no choice but to take the job Mr. Gold offered her. And though she still didn't feel right about it, she brought out her phone and dialed the man's pawn shop number.

_Ms. Pierce, how may I help you? _He asked.

She sighed. "I wanted to call you and tell you that I'll run the shop for you." Penelope told him.

"-That's very good to hear." He said in a polite tone. "And when would you like to start?"

Penelope looked at her car one last time before answering. "Tomorrow morning. I'll come in around six."

* * *

It had been a long day. She had to tell Alfred that she was quitting. He didn't seem too upset, only telling her that he would miss her. But she felt terrible leaving the older man. She worked her shifts then hung up her things at the restaurant, giving the man his key back and bidding him farewell and then came home with Graham, ready to crash in bed and get lost in sleep.

_Penny. _The voice called her in her dreams. _Penny. _She tossed in her sleep. _Penny. _

She was being tossed around in the sea, the water filling her lungs. She felt her air running out. But then, arms engulfed her. Hands rest on her waist and she felt herself floating. _Penny! _The voice was clear now. She knew that voice. _She loved that voice. _It was calling to her, trying to bring her back to him. _Penny, wake up! _And then she saw his face.

Her eyes shot open from her dream.

"Killian!" She gasped as she shot up, choking on air. Graham shot up next to her, holding on to her. _Are you OK_? He asked her as she continued to choke. _Penelope, breathe! _He instructed her. She blinked furiously, trying to see who was in front of her. She calmed down when she saw it was Graham. He grabbed her face in his hands.

"Are you OK?" He asked her. She blinked away tears and nodded. "What happened?" Graham asked as he smoothed down her hair.

"I, I don't know." She said in a quick breath.

Graham didn't let go of her, instructing her to breathe easily, in and out. When she finally calmed down and pulled her in his arms, holding on to her tight. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked.

Her breathing was better now that she was in Grahams arms. "I don't know. I think I was drowning." She tried to recall her dream. When she woke she had been in such a panic that most of her dream was now a blur to her. She only remembered the water.

Graham rubbed her back in a soothing manner, trying to keep her as calm as possible. He pressed his lips to her head. "You're fine." He assured her. But a question was lingering in his mind. Something he felt he _needed _to ask. "Why'd you say that name?" Graham asked her. _Killian. _

"What name?" She asked in confusion as she pulled away from Graham and looked him in the eyes. His face was emotionless. "What name?" She asked again.

"I thought I heard you say a name." He explained. "I must have been wrong." He pulled her down on the bed next to him, pulling her body in to his so he could wrap his arm around her. "Go back to sleep, Penelope." He said softly. "I'll watch over you." He promised, giving her a small amount of comfort. She had finally fallen back asleep but Graham did as he said he would. He stayed up all night and watched her, waiting to see any sort of signs of her having a nightmare so he could wake her up.

Something was telling him not to let her remember. _Remember what? _A little voice in his head ordered him to go back to watching her. _She can't remember._

* * *

**AN:** Ok guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Now we know who Penelope's true love is! Though I dropped a lot of hints ;) The next chapter is going to be a lot of Fairytale land stuff so I hope you're ready!


	4. Chapter 3

**OVER 300 YEARS AGO**

Penelope woke up drenched in her own sweat. She had the dream again. The dream where she was trapped in a dark place, chained to the wall. Her clothes were always torn in the dream, hair a mess. _I'll fight for him! _She shouted at her captor. _I will never stop fighting for him! _She had promised. Penelope had to calm down, steady her breathing in hopes of not waking the small child that slept at her side, her little brother; Baelfire. He lay next to her, as he did every night, clinging to the fabric of her nightgown. Penelope's mother died while giving birth to Bae, and when that happened, Penelope was forced in to the role of Baes mother by her father. _This is what your mother would have wanted for you, Penelope. _He had told her. _She would have wanted you to look after your brothers as she would have. _

The girl of sixteen looked down at the little boy, his fingers gripping the white gown that was damp against her skin. It amazed her that even when she jolted awake from her dream, Baes little fingers were so strong that he never let go of her as he slept peacefully. The sun wasn't up yet, it was still the dark of night. Earlier that night, her father had told her that he had promised her hand to a local farmer who was good in wealth and could house him and Bae as well, so Penelope would never be far from them. She would marry a fat old man who had rotting teeth with large sums of hair everywhere but the top of his head. _Grotesque! _She had called the man when her father told her of the arrangement. _I will not marry that man! _She argued. _I would rather die! _But in the end of it all, she had no choice. She had been promised to someone and unless the man changed his mind, she would be married to him. Penelope felt her breathing pick up and knew that she had to get out of the little shack she shared with her father and baby brother.

Penelope slowly got out of bed, carefully maneuvering Baes tight grip on her gown to the sheet on her bed so he wouldn't wake up. She placed a kiss on his forehead and then grabbed her shawl, covering herself as much as possible before she slipped out of the shack, leaving unnoticed by her sleeping father. Once she was outside she took in two deep breaths and then exhaled. What was she going to do? How could she stop this from happening? She knew it was a useless cause to try and stop this. She would be married to the fat old man who would likely crush her to death on their wedding night. Before she knew it, her feet were moving, her legs pushing forward and the wind was hitting her face. She was running.

She didn't know how long she had been running, but when she finally saw a tavern that was tucked away deep in the woods, heard the rowdy noise coming from the bar, she stopped. She had never drunk before. Hell, she had never been this far away from home before. This was the last chance she had at an adventure until she had to marry the grotesque man. She ran inside, her feet wet with mud, hair damp from the rain. "Oi!" The owner shouted. She shook her hair like a dog, trying to dry it before pushing it over her shoulders. "You best clean up that mess!" He yelled over the noise of the tavern, pointing to a mop that was leaning against the wall closest to her. Penelope nodded quickly, grapping the mop and started cleaning the mess she had created. When she looked back up at the owner, he was giving her a strange look. "Girl, why don't ch'ya got any shoes on?" He asked as he examined her. He noted that she was only in a night gown and a shawl. "You running away, kid?"

Penelope looked up from her mopping, the floor now clean. "I'm not quite sure." She answered honestly, not able to decide what she was or what she wasn't going to do. She walked to where the man was standing at the bar. "Does it cost anything to have a seat here?" She asked him. Penelope had no money; she was worried that this adventure she partook in was going to end just as it begun.

The bar man could see the worried look in her eyes. "No, kid. Sit anywhere you want. I'll even throw in a round on the house since you cleaned my floor. You're the first one of this lot here who actually listened when I said to pick up after yourself." He said with a hearty laugh causing Penelope to breathe a sigh of relief. "Watch out for them pirates though. Some of them can be awful grabby." He warned as he pointed to a secluded booth where she could sit.

Penelope's eyes lit up at that. _Pirates. _They were sure to have had adventures in their life. She found herself gravitating to the back of the tavern where the group of pirates sat, all huddled together, they clunk their mugs together and laughing at their own jokes. The bar man who was now behind her, ushering her away from the table of pirates, sat her down at the booth, setting a large pitcher of ale at her table. "On the house."

Penelope smiled sweetly at him. "Perhaps I can clean up after you close – to repay you for the drinks?" She asked him. He let out a loud booming laugh.

"Let's see how you handle the pitcher before you go making promises of cleaning up!" He laughed loudly, his voice booming through the tavern. It had caught the attention of the pirates, and as the owner left – they approached.

"A free pitcher – what'd ya do? Suck his cock? I'll suck ya cock, barman! Give me a free pitcher." One of them shouted.

Penelope looked at the pirate in shock from the use of his vulgar words. She had heard them before, but only in passing and never this close to her. She was taken back.

A different pirate took a seat next to Penelope, he flopped his arm around her shoulder. He smelt of booze, tobacco and oil. There was also a hint of body odor that she could not possibly describe, though she figured that's how her soon to be husband might smell. "Tell ol' Jack your name." He demanded.

"_You're a beauty!"_ Another pirate yelled, "Whatchu' doin' in a place crawlin' with scum, move over Jack, give er' to me!"

"That's enough boys!" A new voice yelled, a voice that seemed to hold authority over the group of pirates who all seemed to scatter away from Penelope's table. All but Jack. Penelope saw as the man who had scared away most of the pirates, step forward and in to view. "Jack," He said in a calm tone."

"Yeah, cap'n?" He smirked, arm still slung around Penelope's shoulder.

"What'd I just say?" He asked. Penelope's eyes poured over the man. He wore leather pants, his eyes shone blue, and his black shirt was open to where she could see the chair on his chest. He was handsome. Given the fact that the men who surrounded her that were pirates when she was given her pitcher of ale were far from attractive. It surprised her to see a pirate who was so … decent looking.

"I dunno, Cap'n." The man chuckled. He turned to Penelope, the stench of boozed filling her nostrils. "Tell me, beauty. Did you hear what my Cap'n said?" He asked her with a smirk on his face. Penelope moved herself away from him by scooting herself back.

"I believe he told you to shove off in a kind manner." Penelope replied, her hands now pressed against the drunken pirate's chest, giving him a shove away. "I'm not as kind." She said as she gave him a kick off of the seat.

The stinky pirate's eyes widened with rage as he hit the floor. He went to reach for his dagger, muttering; _you little cunt, _before the Captain stepped on his hand. Penelope could hear the sound of bones crushing. Her eyes moved from the pointy black boots up to the man they belonged to. "The girl's right." He said with a smirk. He then looked to Penelope. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

Just as she was about to tell him her name; something in her stopped her from saying _Penelope_. It was the name her father always called her, the name her soon to be husband would call her. She shook her head. "Penny." She told him. "My name is Penny." No one had ever called her Penny before. Not even her mother.

"Killian." He returned with his name. "Killian Jones."

She smiled, "Well then, _Killian Jones, _since you saved me from having to smell your friends wretched breath," She looked down at the floor where Jack was still lying, trying to push his captains foot off his now broken hand. "-I extend an invitation for you to join me for a drink." She looked back up to Killian.

_Penelope was a naïve little girl who was scared of a challenge. _Penny was fearless and ready for an adventure. She much preferred Penny.

She watched as the Captain raised his brow with a smirk. "How could I refuse such an offer?" He replied in amusement. She was young, but she had fire. He stepped off of Jacks hand. "Go to the docks, you've had enough for the night." He ordered. Jack did not protest or object to this and hurried to his feet, near running out of the tavern. "For the record, sweetheart," Killian said as he sat at her booth. "The man is no friend of mine."

Penelope- _**Penny**_smiled at the pirate and motioned to the pitcher, offering him his own cup.

* * *

They had spent the night talking; his men had left long ago, leaving the two alone in the tavern. The young girl was taken away by Killians stories. She laughed, loudly. She had forgotten what that was like, laughing. The pirate was enchanting her with his wondrous stories of mermaids, creatures she had only read about in books, treasures and faraway lands. He had a lifetime of adventures, he told her.

She beamed at him, taking a drink from her mug of Ale. "That sounds … breathtaking!" She laughed, not able to come up with a proper word to describe the way his stories made her feel. It sounded magical. "This is sadly the farthest I've gone from my home."

"And what was it about this night that made you decide to run?" He asked her, his hand wrapped around her own, pulling away the mug, pushing the cup of alcohol out of her reach. She had already drunk two mugs and he wanted her to be in sound mind. "What happened that got you out of your bed in the middle of the night, clad in your night gown?" He asked.

She blushed, looking down at her outfit. Her shawl was sitting on the table next to the pitcher, her having used it when she spilt some of her drink, cleaning it so the bartender wouldn't have to. "I'm promised to a man who will seemingly crush me on my wedding night." This made Killian choke out a laugh, barely able to swallow his alcohol. "My father chose him because he will give him housing if I marry him." Killian pressed his finger to his chin, pondering a thought. Penny quirked her brow. "What?"

"I was just thinking … a pirate steals _many _things." He explained to her, his face moving closer to hers so he only had to whisper. The pirate's fingers moved under her chin, holding onto it. Penelope felt her breath catch in her throat. His eyes were on her lips, her eyes fixed on his gaze. One touch of his hand gave her so many feelings, feelings she had never felt before. She had felt it whenever their fingers would brush together, when he had grabbed her hand, pulling it away from the cup. She almost tripped over her own words trying to concentrate on what she was going to say and not the feel of his skin on hers. Penelope had never been this close to a man before. He moved even closer, his lips almost grazing her own. "…I could steal you." His eyes lingered back to her own to see wide hazel orbs looking back at him. "With your permission."

She felt weightless. "Why would you do that?" She asked him in a shy voice. "Why would you want to steal me?"

His eyes softened as he looked in to her own. "Because, love." He smiled. "Every girl deserves an adventure." He whispered. His eyes moved down to her lips and saw the twitch of a smile on her lips. "Do you know where the docks are?" He asked. She nodded. "Go to your home, pack your bag and meet me there. We leave after sunrise."

Penelope smiled wide at Killian, her hand wrapped around his own. The young girl watched as Killian moved closer to her. She wanted to do something she had never done to a man before. She wanted to kiss him! Penelope would never kiss a man she just met. _But Penny? _She leaned forward slightly only to jerk back when she heard her name. _Penelope. _

"-Penelope?" A voice said causing her to let go of Killians hand. She recognized it. It was her father. "Penelope," he wobbled forward, walking stick in hand. "You should not have come here, it's time to leave."

Penelope cleared her throat. "I would like to stay." She tried to make her voice loud and strong. "Father, go home."

Her father shook his head. "Bae woke me up, he woke and you were not in bed. He was scared. He is waiting for you."

Penelope's strong and defiant attitude disappeared at the sound of her baby brother's name. She looked to Killian, sadness in her eyes. "Your father is right, love." Killian said, his gaze burning in to Penelope's. "It is time. _Time to leave._"

She knew what he meant. They had spent hours in the Tavern, sitting together, him telling her his stories of the worlds he traveled. She knew that he wasn't talking about leaving the bar. But it was time for her to leave her home, her old life and start a new one. A new one he was offering her. She looked back to her father and got up only to feel Killian grab a hold of her wrist. She watched as he stood up, letting go of her wrist and then leaning over the table, grabbing her shawl and then wrapping it around her shoulders. "It'll be chilly until after sunrise." He said softly, moving her hair out of her shawl, letting it fall on her back. "It'll keep you warm."

Her eyes glistened with tears. "I'll keep it close to my heart." She replied sadly before finally moving away and towards where he father stood. She breathed in before she left. _Goodbye, my jolly sailor boy. _She thought as she left the tavern.

* * *

He had scolded her the entire walk back to their hut. But Penelope wasn't listening, all she could think about was Killian and his offer. He wanted to take her away – he wanted _her. _No one had ever wanted her before. She felt a connection to the pirate, something deeper than just an attraction. She wanted to live her life, live her life with him! She wanted to explore the world and make her own adventures at his side. She wanted to swim with mermaids, discover new islands, and search for gold! Penelope wanted to become _Penny. _More than anything in the world. But here she sat in the shack as _Penelope. _Listening to her father lecture her.

"You are sixteen years old, Penelope! You are too young to go into a Tavern."

"-Yes, but not young enough to be married off to a filthy-fat-old man!" She yelled at him. "You sold me, father!"

"I did what I had to do for the family! For you and Bae!"

Penelope shook her head in disagreement. "No, you did what was easy for you. You did what would benefit _you. _You aren't thinking of my well being at all, nor Baes!"

"I promised your hand to the man because he is willing to take care of you!" Rumple yelled at his daughter. "And yes, as well as Bae and I." He added. "You have responsibilities here. You know that!" Rumpelstiltskin told his daughter. "Bae needs a mother."

"-But I'm _not _his mother." Penelope argued back. "Mother is dead, father. But when she died, that did not instantly turn me in to her – that did not mean I was left with her responsibilities." Rumpelstiltskin looked at his daughter, watching as tears fell. His eyes saddened.

"Sleep, Penelope." He told her. "Go to bed and in the morning we will discuss things."

But Penelope knew her father well enough to know that it was the end of the discussion. There was nothing she could say to make him see. So she simply lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, waiting until she heard the steady breathing of her father to let her know that he had fallen asleep. And then she left, kissing her little brother on the head and whispering her love. _Goodbye my sweet brother. _She whispered. _I love you forever. But I must leave. _She fought back the feelings and voices that told her she was being selfish and ran out of the shack, through the woods, past the tavern and straight to the docks, never stopping, not even to catch her breath.

* * *

Killian had stalled his men for as long as he could, but they were growing restless. _Five more minutes, _he told them as he looked out towards the woods, waiting for her. She told him of her family, of her little brother and her cowardly father. Penny had told him everything.

"-Killian!" Her voice shouted his name, his eyes darted to where she was and moved, walking fast to meet her. The pirate jumped down and off his ship and down the docks where she was running to him. She gripped his arms when they finally met. Penny was laughing and out of breath as she looked to him but managed to get out; "Steal me."

Killian smiled wide and nodded his head. "Always." He told her.

* * *

She had seen him; they were just ready to set sail when she heard her father calling out for her. They had been delayed and it was near noon. They were supposed to leave at sunrise, but Killians men had grown restless waiting for Penny to show up – listening to their captain about waiting. So most of them waited at the tavern.

_Penelope! _Her father hollered.

But she was no longer Penelope. She was _Penny. _Penelope was dead.

Penny looked to Killian. He ushered her to the lower deck, hiding her behind him so her father would not see her. "Take her to my quarters." He told one of his men, helping her down the steps. She looked to Killian one last time before she disappeared under deck.

Killian stepped forward, making his way to where his men were now dragging Penny's father to him. He leaned against the railing, his arms crossed against his chest. The crippled man was thrown to his on the ground. _On your feet for the captain. _One of the pirates shouted. Two large men picked up Rumpelstiltskin by his arms, standing him up.

The older man leant against his walking stick for support. "You." He pointed at Killian. "I remember you – from the bar."

"It's always nice to make an impression." Killian smirked causing his men to laugh. He pushed himself up and walked over to Penny's father. "Where are my manners, we haven't been properly introduced: Killian Jones" He then looked at Rumpelstiltskin, questioning him. "Now what are you doing aboard my ship?" He asked in annoyance.

Rumpelstiltskin looked around the ship, at all the men who were surrounding them. He then moved closer to Killian, almost whispering. "You have my daughter."

Killian shrugged. "I've had many a man's daughter." He said causing his crew to hoot.

"You don't understand … she has a little brother, my son. And he needs his sister."

"Yes, well. I have a ship full of men who need companionship." Killians said making Rumpelstiltskins eyes to grow wide.

"-I'm begging you." He said softly. "Please let her go."

Killian had enough of the old man's pleas. He drew out his sword and put it under Rumpelstiltskins chin, the tip of his blade resting on the mans Adams apple. "If you truly want your daughter back so desperately … fight for her." He threw down a new sword at the mans feet. The look of fear on his face made Killian smile. "Never been in a duel before, I take it?" He mocked him. "Well, it's quite simple, really. The pointy end goes in the other guy." The pirate joked, his crew filled the air with their laughter. Killian kept a straight face, waiting for the crippled mans next move. But Penny's father stood cowardly, not looking the pirate in the eyes. "Go on," Killian told him. "Pick it up."

But Rumpelstiltskin did not.

"A man unwillingly to fight for what he wants … deserves what he gets." Killian said in anger before moving his sword away from the man. He wouldn't kill him for the simple fact that he was Penny's father. Though the thought did cross his mind when he thought about how her father had sold her. As he began to walk away, Rumpelstiltskin called out for him one last time.

"Please, sir. What am I going to tell my boy?" He asked.

Killian turned to look at Rumpelstiltskin one last time. "Try the truth. His father is a coward." He said before ordering his men to escort him off the ship.

* * *

A knock at the door caused Penny to look away from the small window facing the sea. "Yes?" She answered, walking towards the door. She smiled when the door opened and Killian stood on the other side of it.

"Your father is gone." He told her as he walked forward.

Penny didn't know what to think. Should she thank him? Or should she run out of this room and off the ship and go back to her father. _No. _She couldn't do that. Instead she did something that surprised her. She moved forward quickly and pressed her lips to the pirates.

When she pulled away, he started down at her with a grin. She smiled up at him, a blush covering her cheeks. "Thank you for stealing me."

He chuckled. "Anytime, love."

* * *

**AN: **So this was all fairytale land stuff but the next chapter is going to be based in Storybrooke time with some mentions of fairytale land. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	5. Chapter 4

Gold had made a lot of mistakes in his life, this one and the one where he was Rumpelstiltskin, _The Dark One_. Most of his mistakes were made as Rumpelstiltskin. Some mistakes so big he may never be able to atone for. He didn't know if he'd ever see his son again, or if he was dead. He helped Regina create this world in hopes that he could leave Storybrooke to find Baelfire. But he was cursed, just like everyone else in this town.

But he did have one thing left. Though he knew that if the curse was ever broken –he'd lose that too. Things had been good over the past few weeks. Penelope was running the boutique business wonderfully. She had surprised him with how well she handled the store. She had always surprised him when she was a child.

Gold wanted to start over with his daughter here, they had clean slates, thing could be like they were before. Before Killian Jones, before Milah had died, before he had become a coward. But he was a coward no more. He may not be as powerful as he had been in fairytale land, but his name meant something here. People feared him. With reason. He wasn't a good man. But he wanted to be better. For Penelope.

She had left him, and he hadn't truly forgiven her, not all the way. But it was the selfishness in him. He was angry at her for leaving Bae. He was mad at himself for leaving Bae, abandoning him. They both have done things they could never take back.

But this was a new world.

They could start over.

She could be his little girl again.

He remembered when she was born; wide eyes looked up at him, a tiny hand wrapped around his finger. She was so small, so beautiful, and so perfect. He had wanted a boy, Milah had wanted a girl. But when Penelope was born everything changed for him. He became a _papa. _When she was old enough to walk, she ran. She was always running around as a small child. Was it any wonder that she ran from him?

He would chase her around the fields, throw her up in the air and catch her, spinning her around in circles. She was his. His baby girl.

He remembered the night he left to fight the ogre war. She whispered in his ear, _be brave papa. Be brave and come back. _

After Milah died and Bae was born, she never called him Papa again, well, not until many, many years later.

"_**Papa!"**__ She cried out._

"_**Penelope?"**__ Rumpelstiltskin said in shock, his hand still holding the pirate's heart tight._

_The pirate managed to get words out. __**"You have to run, Penny. Leave!"**_

_But his daughter was defiant, even towards her pirate. __**"No,"**__ she shook her head. __**"I'm not leaving you." **__She told him._

Rumpelstiltskin looked at his daughter who stood before him, begging, pleading for him to letof Killian Jones heart. Saying one last time;

"_**Papa, please."**_

That was the last time she ever called him by his special name. The last time she thought of him as her father.

He had been a horrible father, even before he became The Dark One. He had sold her in exchange for housing. He remembered how when she was younger she used to beg him to tell her stories, read to her about Prince and Princesses. When he kept her locked away in her tower, he'd later on, years later, leave her books to read. But she ripped them apart and threw them at the wall.

But that was when Belle had been in his life and persuaded him to try and make things work between him and his daughter. Little did she know was that his daughter was kept locked away in the highest tower, kept prisoner till the end of days.

Gold looked back at it now, trying to justify his actions. _She had betrayed me. Betrayed her family. _She had left him.

Left him and Bae for a pirate.

Gold sighed before turning off the lights to his shop. He had stayed later than normal. He looked at the clock and rubbed the back of his neck. _12 AM. _He needed sleep. A dreamless sleep. A sleep where he didn't have to remember the look on his daughters face when he brought her a heart of a pirate, crushing it in his hands and turning it to dust.

_It had been a pirate's heart. _

Just not _her _pirate. But she could never know that.

He had done the same thing to her pirate; showing him a vision of a woman who looked like his daughter's death.

Whenever Rumple felt especially cruel, he would put a false vision in his daughters head of Killian Jones death. Though he had never died.

The pirate vowed his vengeance, swore to Rumpelstiltskin that he would kill him for what he had done to Penelope. The gold man simply laughed in his face and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He hadn't heard so much as a peep about the pirate from his birds until near three hundred years later.

Gold had been locking up his shop when he saw her out of the corner of his eye walking down the street. She was alone, dressed in a white night gown that fell to her knees. "Penelope," He called out but received no reply. She just continued to walk forward. He noticed that from across the street, she was barefoot. "Penelope!" He hollered louder this time. But still received no reply.

He followed her all the way to the docks, each time trying to shout for her louder, but received no reply. Gold couldn't keep up with her, though she wasn't moving at a fast speed, he still couldn't get to her pace.

"Penelope!" He yelled, his voice becoming hoarse. "Penelope!" Gold followed her, holding on the railing of the docks to push him forward and she watched to the very ledge of the dock, climbing up and stood high. He screamed her name over and over, walking as fast as he could before she could do anything. "Penelope, no!" He screamed when she finally fell off the edge, falling down in to the dark water. PENELOPE!" Gold tried his best to run down the docks only to be all but pushed off the dock as well as someone ran down it, jumping into the water after Penelope.

He stayed put, leaning against the docks railing to see if two heads would emerge. It felt as if his daughter had been under water for hours when her head finally popped up along with David Nolan's. _Prince Charming. _David swam to the shore, Penelope limp in his arms.

Gold rushed as fast as he could, to get to the shore where Penelope was being carried out of the water by David Nolan. She never looked more fragile than she did in that moment.

"_Is she breathing?_" Gold asked when he made it to the shore. David was giving Penelope mouth to mouth, pressing down on her chest. His eyes began to fill with tears. He may have cast a spell on her in fairytale land that made her ageless, but she wasn't immortal. Especially not in this world.

"Come on, Penelope. Open your eyes!" David yelled as he continued to push down on her chest. _Come on_! He said once more before blowing air in to her mouth. And then it happened. Penelope woke up coughing up water, her eyes wild and confused. Her hands reached up, and for a second, Gold thought that she was reaching for him. But just as he began to reach out for her, Penelope's eyes closed once more.

* * *

Penelope had woken up hours later in a hospital bed with a room full of people. Nurses, Doctors, and of course David. She had been so confused as to why she was even there in the first place. All that she did know was that she was cold, even while wrapped up in all of the hospital blankets.

"What do you remember?" Dr. Whale asked Penelope.

She shook her head. "I remember falling asleep watching TV with Graham and the next thing I know, my lungs are on fire." Penelope tried to explain. "And when I opened my eyes I was with David." She looked to the man who saved her. "Thank you, David. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there."

David shook his head. "Well, if it wasn't for Mr. Gold screaming your name – I wouldn't have known you needed rescuing."

"-Have you ever suffered from sleep walking before, Ms. Pierce?" Dr. Whale asked, cutting Penelope off from saying anything. She shook her head. _No. _

Mr. Gold had been there? She remembered waking up, coughing up water, she remembered seeing David … _yes, _Mr. Gold had been there. It was all fuzzy to her, she kept blacking out. But Mr. Gold was definitely there. "Is Mr. Gold here?" Penelope asked, interrupting David and Dr. Whales exchange.

David looked away from Dr. Whale to Penelope. "He's with Graham." He told her. "Going over what happened." He walked forward. "Do you want me to go get him?"

Penelope had to think over it for a minute. She had questions for the man, like why had he been there? Had he followed her all the way to the dock – but from where? She had a lot of questions for him. But for some reason in the back of her head something told her to tell David _no. _"Um, no." She shook her head. "I want Graham."

David nodded, telling her he'd get him for her. She watched as David left the room and then answered all of Dr. Whales questions he asked. When David did return with Graham, her boyfriend rushed forward and kissed her hard, almost knocking the wind out of her. "I've been going out of my mind out there."

Dr. Whale hadn't let anyone in to visit Penelope except for David who had ridden in the ambulance with her. Everyone else had been told to wait in the waiting room until Penelope was ready to talk to them. When she woke up, David was sitting at her bed side, his eyes barely open. She wondered how long she had been out. That was when Dr. Whale came in and explained everything to her.

Graham placed a gentle hand on her face, cupping her cheek. "What happened, Penelope?" He asked her. "When I woke up, you were gone." He explained. "And then I got the call … I thought, I thought I lost you." His eyes were filling with tears. "If I had lost you tonight, Penelope … I don't know how I could go on."

Penelope looked him in the eyes and could see he was not lying. She sucked in air and tried to think of the right words to say. She cared about Graham, she _really _did. He was the perfect boyfriend – he was kind to her, he took care of her when she had been sick, he was always there to listen to her and give advice. Penelope didn't doubt Graham's feelings.

But she couldn't help but doubt her own. She couldn't help but think of their first night together and the blue eyes. She couldn't help but think of all the nights they were together since then where she hoped that the stranger's eyes would peer in to hers once more but never did. She closed her eyes when he kissed her again, this time on the forehead.

When Graham pulled away, he moved over to where David was and shook his hand. "Thank you for saving her." He thanked David. "Mr. Gold told me what you did and I can't express to you how grateful I am that you were there."

Penelope moved up a little from her bed. "Is Mr. Gold still here?"

Graham looked back to Penelope. "No," he shook his head. "He left a little while ago."

Penelope simply nodded her head and closed her eyes again. She was tired. She felt like she hadn't slept at all in the last week. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep for a month. But her throat still burned and her chest ached. So instead she kept her eyes closed and let everyone else believe she was asleep. She wanted to be alone.

* * *

Mr. Gold had never left, he stayed away though until Graham and David had left her room that morning. He had ducked in her room when she was asleep; walking up to the bed she was sleeping in. She looked peaceful. Her lips were no longer blue, skin not pale white.

Gold took a seat in the chair next to her bed that he assumed Graham had been in. _Penelope? _He said softly, trying to make sure she wasn't awake. When she didn't opened her eyes or move in the slightest, Gold picked up her hand in his and wrapped his other hand around her own. _I'm sorry, Penelope. _He said in a soft whisper. _I'm sorry. _He repeated.

He had stayed seated there for a few minutes holding her hand before he finally got up, leaned over Penelope and placed a kiss on her forehead. When he began to leave, opening up the door, he stopped when Penelope murmured a name. He turned back around to face her, trying to get a better hear of what she had said. "Penelope?" He said softly.

And then she said that name.

_Killian. _

Gold's eyes grew dark when he heard the name.

She was dreaming of her pirate. Penelope was sleep walking and nearly drowning to what he only guessed, was her way of trying to get to the sea.

28 years had passed and nothing like this had happened.

Not until Emma Swan, the savior, showed up.

A big part of him wanted the curse to be broken so he could find Bae. But as he stood in this room with his daughter and heard her say the name of her pirate, he wished that things could go back to before Ms. Swam showed up.

He needed to make Penelope forget about Killian Jones.

He could _not _have her remembering.

* * *

**AN:** Alright guys, I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will have some really cute Graham/Penelope stuff so get ready for that!

**princessjames21: **you are so sweet! I love seeing that I have a review from you! You always leave the kindest reviews so I wanted to give you a shout out and thank you for that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**moreaticcandy: **Thank you so much for your review! I'm really glad you like Penelope because I love her ;) I really hope you like the next few chapters where you'll get to learn a lot more about her in this world and fairytale land.

**Rossy: **I'm glad you like the story! Have fun reading!


	6. Chapter 5

**300 Years Ago**

They lay still, both wrapped up in the other's arms when he finally spoke up, breaking the silence in the room. "Do you love me?" He asked her, because he was desperate to know. The young woman in his arms made him desperate. Desperate to touch, desperate to feel, desperate to know all the things that were going through her head in this moment, in every moment they spent together.

She smiled at his words, leaning in to his touch so their bodies were pressed together. Space was no factor to them now. She pressed her lips to his neck and giggled into his skin when she heard him give in to a quiet groan. _Penny. _He said her name through gritted teeth as she tortured him, kissing up his jaw line until her lips met his. Penny looked down at him innocently, her body now resting on his. "Maybe." She said which caused the pirate to roll his eyes, prompting her to laugh and kiss him before he could speak. "Yes, I do love you. More than I could ever possibly express, Killian Jones." She said honestly once their lips had parted with a smile on her lips.

He smirked and moved forward, picking her up on to his lap as he sat up straight. "Good." He murmured against her skin as he pushed her long brown hair away from her neck. He nipped at the skin which caused Penny to moan. "I'm quite fond of you, too."

_Killian!_

**PRESENT DAY: STORYBROOKE, MAINE**

Graham woke up with one thing on his mind. _Today will be about Penelope. I will do whatever it takes to make her smile, to keep her mind off of things, to hear her laugh. _It was almost as if someone had whispered it in his ear. All he knew was that today was about making Penelope happy, no matter the cost.

So that morning he woke up early and hurried to the store to buy things to make Penelope's favorite breakfast; _blueberry pancakes. _She always talked about how Granny made the best blueberry pancakes in town so he called Granny that morning asking for her recipe.

Granny had offered to make them for him at the diner, to have the two of them come in and make a special breakfast for the two. But Graham declined, saying he wanted to do this himself. He wanted to make Penelope smile. If he made her breakfast, she would smile.

Penelope woke up to the smell of bacon. Eyes still closed, she quirked her eyebrow and inhaled through her nose, making sure her senses weren't playing tricks on her. "Graham?" She called out once her eyes opened and saw that he was not lying next to her in bed. Penelope followed the scent once she got out of bed and made her way out of her bedroom.

Ruby had been bugging Penelope about having Graham move in to the small apartment, asking if Penelope and Graham were _serious._

"_Has he told you he loves you?" _Ruby would ask Penelope only to receive a look from Penelope that told her to stop asking. _"Do you love him?" _She would then ask. _"Come on, Penelope – you've been going out for a few months – do you love him?" _

Penelope tried to avoid the conversation as much as she could. She would change the subject, ask Ruby if she was seeing anyone special these days – she'd ask about how the diner was going since she departed. But Ruby would continue to ask the same question. _Do you love him? _

"Good morning." Graham said once she entered the kitchen. "We have quite the day planned ahead of us." He told her as he pushed forward a plate of pancakes and bacon.

"Is that so?" Penelope said with a small laugh. "Because we both have these things – what are they called again?" She took a bite of her bacon. "Oh yes, _jobs. _We have jobs that consume most of our days."

"We're taking the day off." Graham said confidently which made Penelope raise a brow at him.

"Really now?" She laughed. "And who is going to tell Mr. Gold that I won't be running the store today?"

Graham flipped a pancake in the air. "I already talked to Gold. He said he'd close the shop for the day."

That surprised Penelope. "Are you serious?"

"He said that you could take the day off but to come in on time tomorrow." Penelope rolled her eyes at that. She'd been late _once, _maybe twice since Gold gave her the job. And it was only because she had overslept because of the sleeping pills Dr. Whale had prescribed her. She had dreamless nights now.

"Well then," Penelope grinned now, thinking of how nice it'd be to have a day off where she wasn't lying in bed sick or stuck in the hospital after almost drowning. "What are our plans for today?" She asked him.

Graham looked so happy that it made Penelope smile wider. "It's a surprise." He told her with a wink. "Now eat your breakfast."

* * *

Graham hadn't told Penelope much of their plans, only that she would love it. _You're very cocky, Sheriff Graham. _She teased him as they walked through the woods, a basket in his hand. _You're obviously taking me on a picnic. _She would comment as they walked. _You're a keen detective. Perhaps you should quit your job and join the force with me. _

She had been right. He had taken her on a picnic, but had also taken her to a lake she had no idea existed in Storybrooke. She was glad he wasn't coddling her. Graham knew Penelope loved the water, but he also knew that she had almost drowned. But he wasn't going to shelter her away from the water for the rest of her life. She didn't seem scared when they walked up to the lake, instead, a wide grin formed upon her face. "I didn't bring my bathing suit." Penelope said once they got to the lake. She watched as Graham set down the basket and began to undress.

"Who says we need suits?" He said causing Penelope to laugh and follow his lead, undressing and then running in to the water. Graham laughed and grabbed a hold of her once they were at the edge of the dock and jumped in the water, holding her close to him.

When they emerged out of the water, Penelope was laughing. A beautiful sound that made his heart swell. Penelope continued to laugh as she threw her arms around Grahams shoulder and pulled him in to a kiss.

Today would be a good day for them. Penelope needed this. They both did.

* * *

Gold wasn't _controlling _Graham in to the ideas they came to the Sheriffs head. He simply whispered in the heart of the Huntsman to make Penelope happy today. Everything Graham did after that was his own choice. Gold wasn't whispering ideas in Grahams heart – only that he wanted today to be about making Penelope smile.

When Gold touched Graham's heart, he could hear his thoughts, feel what he was feeling. He tried not to do that too often. Mostly he only whispered. _Make her forget her troubles. _And by troubles, Gold meant Killian Jones.

_Help her forget him. _

But how could Graham help Penelope forget what she doesn't even remember?

This was becoming all too dangerous. Penelope, without knowing it, was trying so hard to remember, it was putting her in danger. She nearly drowned when she slept walked to the docks. She was a fighter. She always had been.

He remembered when she was born, the night her mother gave birth to her. Milah was in labor for what felt like ever She had screamed, kicked, cursed, until she finally pushed Penelope out. He remembered watching his wife with Penelope after she was born, the way she looked down at her daughter with adoring eyes. _You just wanted to stay inside, didn't you? _Milah cooed.

Losing Milah changed Penelope. It changed them all.

Gold thought about the woman who was walking around town thinking she was Penelope's mother. _Ms. Pierce._ She had played her part well, always calling in the morning to wake Penelope up. But she wasn't her real mother. Milah was dead.

Gold looked out the window of his shop. It was getting dark. The last time he checked in on Graham, he was taking Penelope on a picnic. But that was hours ago. Gold pulled Grahams heart out of the small box he kept hidden away in the back and listened in on what was going through Grahams head. He chuckled at where Graham wanted to take Penelope next. He would need to help him with this one.

The older man pulled out his cell phone and dialed Regina's number. "Madam Mayor." He greeted her. "You and I need to have a town meeting, right now."

* * *

They had an amazing time at the lake; her hair was finally drying from the lake water, leaving it in a wavy mess. But Graham would smooth her hair down with his hands and kiss her – not making her feel self conscious. He would simply smile at her and kiss her nose. Graham was good to her. _Too good. _Because even though she cared about Graham, and she did care for him, there was still that voice in the back of her head that made her hold back with him. _Someone_.

She heard the voice in her head every morning before she woke up. _Penny. Penny. Penny. _It wasn't Graham's voice. It was a strangers. But then she would roll over and see Graham lying next to her and she couldn't help but wonder; _who does the voice belong to. _Because even though it was a voice she never heard before; it was a voice that was familiar to her in some way. She _knew _that voice somehow. A part of her somehow loved that voice.

"You ready for the next adventure?" Graham asked Penelope, breaking her from her thoughts as they pulled up to the Mayors house. Penelope looked over to Graham in confusion.

"What are we doing here?" She asked him. Graham simply chuckled and got out of the car, hurrying over to Penelope's side of the car. He helped her get out and led her in to the direction of the Mills backyard.

Penelope pulled Graham back, not moving forward. "What are you doing?" She whispered. They had snuck in to the Mayors back yard. "Are you insane?"

Graham chuckled and placed his hands on her face, pulling her closer to him so he could look her in the eyes. "Tonight is about you having the time of your life." He explained. Penelope smiled at Graham. "And I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep that beautiful smile on your face – even if it means I have to humiliate myself." Penelope laughed at his words. "Which is a possibility, I'm warning you."

Penelope leaned forward and kissed him quickly before nodding her head. "Alright." She agreed. "But if we end up in jail-"

"Hey, I'm sheriff in this town." He reminded her. "I have some pull in that department."

* * *

She laughed loudly as he continued to bounce her up. She'd never seen this side of Graham before. It was almost childlike. Penelope couldn't remember the last time she had this much for – or if she ever did have fun like this before. Graham helped her stand up on the trampoline and laughed with her as they continued to jump.

"-Hey!" A voice said causing the two adults to stop their playing and freeze once their feet touched the trampoline. Penelope looked over to see Henry standing before them with his hands on his hips. "What are you doing?" He asked them.

Penelope held back the laugh that was trying to escape and took in a deep breath. "Well, Henry … we're just-"

"-Breaking and entering." Graham spoke up causing Penelope to laugh. "It's shameful and if I could, I'd arrest myself." He teased the young boy. "I just wanted to take Penelope out for a night of fun and thought you'd be with your mum. Honestly, if we woke you – I am sorry."

Henry looked at Graham with a raised brow before moving forward and climbing on to the trampoline as well and began to jump with them. Penelope laughed and grabbed them both by the hand and began to jump with them. This is just what she needed. She wanted to be in the company of two of her favorite men.

* * *

Regina sat across from Gold with a glare. "You called me here so your daughter and our Sheriff could break in to my back yard to use my son's trampoline?"

Gold nodded his head with a smirk. "Yes."

"You do know this will all blow up in your face one day." Regina told him. "You're going to watch them fall in love and you'll lose her all over again." The Mayor smirked. "She'll fall in love with Graham – and she won't need you anymore. She won't need her job, she won't need the security. She won't need you. And that's what you want ultimately, right?" Regina said in a smug tone. "You want your daughter to need you again."

Gold rolled his eyes. The only thing that was threatening him right now when it came to his daughter was if Emma Swan broke the curse.

"-Or maybe you're worried that she _won't _fall in love with Graham because her love for that wretched pirate is too strong – even now." Regina looked to Gold with an evil smile. "What are you afraid of, Gold?"

He was afraid of losing his daughter again.

* * *

They had jumped for what felt like hours before Penelope realized what time it was and walked Henry back into his house and upstairs, tucking him in his bed. When she returned back outside, Graham was waiting for her with a warm smile on his face. "What?" She smiled.

"You're good with him." He said as he met her, taking her hand in his and walking them to his car. "You take care of him even when you don't have to."

Penelope smiled. "I love Henry. He's an amazing kid." She spoke honestly. "Running the shop, I haven't seen him in a while. It was nice seeing him tonight." Penelope looked to Graham. "I'm glad you took me here, Graham."

He chuckled. "Well I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. It's all part of my master plan."

"Master plan?" Penelope laughed once they were at the car. Graham opened the door for his girlfriend and helped her in the car. He hurried to the other side of his car and got in quickly, starting up the car. "-And what, may I ask, is this master plan?"

"I can't tell you that." He laughed.

"Why!" She playfully whined. Graham smiled and continued to drive, not answering her question.

Graham was having the time of his life. He'd never had this much fun before. And he couldn't talk himself out of the feeling anymore. He was falling in love with Penelope. _No, _he was in love with Penelope. He tried to deny it because Penelope had made it clear that she didn't want a serious relationship in the beginning of their sexual escapades. But things were different now. They were in a relationship. He practically lived at her apartment, they spent their nights together, their mornings. Perhaps somewhere along the line, Penelope had changed her mind about not wanting a serious relationship.

Because when he looked at her, when he looked in her eyes – he couldn't help the way he felt. It was true. He was truly in love with her. Today had started out with him wanting Penelope to be happy, to smile. But as they day went on, it became about _him _making Penelope smile. Because he loved her smile. He loved everything about her.

Penelope spoke up, breaking Graham's thoughts. "Where are you taking me that's outside of town?" She laughed.

Graham wanted to do something Penelope always talked about. He wanted to take her outside of the town's line. When they drew closer to the town line, he looked to Penelope. "Do you want to run away?" He asked her. Penelope quirked her brow. "Right now. With me. Do you want to leave this town?"

Penelope didn't understand. She looked at the town's sign that was growing closer to them. "We have lives here."

Graham grabbed her hand. "Penelope, I love you." He finally confessed. "Now let's run away together." Before Penelope could answer, Graham was slamming on his breaks and the car swerved. Penelope looked at the road ahead of them to see a wolf in the middle of the road. It was the last thing she saw before everything went black when her head smashed against the window, knocking her out.

_Penny. _A voice echoed in her head. _Wake up._

* * *

It had been a few days since the accident and Penelope's head was still spinning. _He suffered a heart attack, Ms. Pierce. _They had told her. They could tell her that a million times but she still couldn't wrap it around her head.

Emma had been the first one to tell her of Graham's fate.

_She opened her eyes to see the blonde woman sitting on the edge of her bed. Her eyes were red from what Penelope could only guess was from crying. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get any words out. Emma Swan moved forward and handed Penelope a small Dixie cup filled with water. "Where's Graham?" Penelope managed to get out after swallowing her water. _

_Emma frowned, trying to hold it together. She placed her hand on Penelope's leg and took in a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Penelope." Her lower lip quivered. _

_Penelope didn't understand. "Why are you sorry?" She asked. _

_Emma closed her eyes, she couldn't look Penelope in the eyes and tell her this. "Graham had a heart attack when you two were driving." She finally told Penelope._

_The brunette shook her head. "No," she argued with Emma. "No, he didn't." She disagreed. "We, we saw a wolf. Graham didn't have a heart attack." She rubbed her eyes. "He'll tell you. Where is he? Ask Graham and he'll tell you."_

_Emma's eyes filled with tears. "Penelope … I'm so sorry." She said softly. "Graham didn't make it." Penelope let her words sink in. _'He didn't make it' _She shook her head but Emma continued on to tell Penelope of the heart attack that killed her boyfriend. _

She hadn't been injured too badly. No broken bones, nothing sprained. Just a small concussion. They were keeping her awake for the past few days, monitoring her activity. She still hadn't accepted the fact that Graham was dead. She had gotten in to a loud argument with Emma about it, telling her that it wasn't possible, how Graham was in perfect shape.

_It's un-explainable. _The doctors kept saying. No one could explain it.

Penelope looked up from her hands when she heard the knocking at her hospital room door.

Mr. Gold stood on the other side of the door, flowers in hand. "Ms. Pierce, I hope I'm not … intruding." He couldn't come up with the word. "I just wanted to drop these off … to show my condolences." The man said as he handed her the flowers.

Penelope took them from him, staring down at them. They were white lilies. Her favorite. She wondered how he could have known that. She didn't say anything; she only continued to look down at the flowers. "I truly am sorry that this happened, Penelope."He told her. "I wish things had been different."

She didn't know why she decided now to finally talk to someone. Especially since the person in front of her was Mr. Gold. Her eyes filled with tears, and for the first time since she got the news, she began to cry. "I don't know why this happened." Penelope said through her tears.

Gold frowned. He thought about reaching out to hold her hand but decided against it. He simply nodded his head. "I'm sorry." Gold said before he walked out of the room.

Mr. Gold left the hospital room where Penelope was currently crying, clutching on to the flowers he had given her. It killed him to see her this way. Because he meant what he said. He was truly sorry, and he wished that it had been different. But Graham had surprised him – the sheriff had fallen in love with Rumpelstiltskin's daughter, just as the pirate had. And he had tried to take her away from him by trying to leave town.

Therefore Graham had to go.

Gold could still feel the dust of Grahams crushed heart on his hand. He wiped it off on his jacket as he passed by David Nolan, who was heading in the direction of Penelope's room. Most of the town had been to see Penelope, her room was filled with flowers. But David, Emma, and Mary-Margret were the ones that came every day. Gold had not come in to Penelope's room until today, but he had been there every day, watching as the town gathered around his daughter to show their sympathy. _How is she? _David asked Gold.

Devastated.

And she would be for a while.

* * *

**AN: **God, I'm such asshole. Graham/Penelope fans, don't hate me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Over 300 Years Ago**

She hadn't slept well, tossing in the middle of the night so much it could be heard above her cabin. Killian had given Penny her own quarters on the ship, though most nights she would sneak out of her cabin and would climb in to bed with him, letting him hold her until she fell asleep in his arms. He wanted her to feel comfortable, but there was one thing he couldn't give her. He could show her the world, take her on adventures, steal jewels and present them to her – but he couldn't stop the ache in her heart where she longed for her little brother; _Baelfire. _

She didn't come to his cabin this night, but he could hear her stirring her in her own. A part of him wanted to leave his quarters and enter Penny's and let her cling to him as she did the first night they spent together. It had been only a week since he had stolen her from her father the night she snuck in to his cabin and fell in to bed with him. The sea was rough that night and it had kept her awake.

_Killian? Are you awake? _She whispered in the dark.

_Yes, love. _He had replied. _What troubles you? _But Penny didn't say anything. She only stood there in the dark, trying to find the right words to say. When lightning struck, the room lit up and Penelope gasped, her eyes widened and a blush covered her face.

_You're not wearing any clothes. _She finally spoke up.

Killian had chuckled at her comment. _No, dear. I'm not. _

_I shouldn't have come – I'm sorry. I'll leave. _

Killian had gotten out of his bed, grabbing her arm before she could turn and leave his cabin. She kept her eyes closed when the next strike of lightning lit up the room. His hand moved from her arm to her face, his thumb rubbing her red cheeks. _Why did you come to my quarters, Penny? _He asked her.

She felt a sense of calm being this close to him. _The storm. _She admitted.

_Does it frighten you? _

She nodded. Killian pulled her closer to him and she gasped feeling him against her. She had never been this close to a man who was not dressed. Really, she had never been this close to a man _ever. _She felt her heart racing, her chest heaved up and down. Penny closed her eyes when she felt Killian push her hair behind her shoulder, leaving it bare. Her breathing picked up when his lips touched her shoulder. _I'll keep you safe. _He murmured against her skin.

Penny had never been with a man the way she had been with Killian that night. She shivered at every touch. She whimpered in pain and then pleasure when he was inside of her. Penny felt things she never knew were possible to feel. She cried out his name, clawed at his skin, bit gently at his lip. She felt like an animal as he moved inside of her, forgetting all about the storm and the rocking of the ship that kept her awake. A new rocking was keeping her blood pumping now. _Killian, _she panted. His ocean blue eyes gazed down in to hers causing something inside of her exploded. Her body shuddered with pleasure.

Her hands moved to Killian head, running her fingers through his hair as he near collapsed on top of her after he met his end. _Well, that was certainly one way to keep my mind off the storm. _She said as she continued to run her fingers through his hair, stroking his scalp.

Killian chuckled and kissed her bare chest. _If you ever feel frightened again, feel free to come to my cabin. _He joked causing Penny to laugh.

But she hadn't come to his cabin this time. Instead, he heard her sneak out of her room and climb up the stairs that led to the top deck. Killian pulled a pair of pants on and followed her. He found her looking up at the stars.

"Penny," He said, causing her to turn and face him.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "Did I wake you?"

He shook his head. "I was awake. It seems I can't sleep unless you're next to me." He confessed causing her to smile. "I've grown somewhat accustomed to you sneaking in to my quarters." Penny laughed at his words. "I'm still confused as to why you haven't just moved in to my cabin, do I snore, my love?"

Penny shook her head, still laughing. He moved closer to her, pulling her to him. "Then tell me, love – what can I do to make you stay with me every night?"

Penny cocked her head to the side, her lips formed in to a smile. "Ask and I am yours."

Killian grinned. "Move in to my quarters. Sleep beside me every night. Let me hold you through the night. Let me give you the pleasure that I know you crave." He said causing Penny to blush. "Be mine?"

She chuckled, moving forward and kissed him on the lips, long and sweet. "I have been yours for quite some time now." She admitted. "Since you stole me." Penny told him. "I am yours, Killian Jones." Her lips formed in to a soft smile. "And you are mine."

"Eternally." He kissed her.

They had stayed up deck that night, exploring the others body, the places they hadn't yet already explored. And when the sun rose, she curled to his side; her arms draped over his body and buried her face in his neck. Killian was good at keeping her mind off of her troubles, her fears, her worries. But she couldn't hide from this anymore.

"Killian," she said softy.

"Yes, love?"

"Someday, perhaps in a few years … do you think it possible to go back … so I can be reunited with my brother, Bae?" She asked him.

He nodded his head. "Of course. We'll go back for him, teach him the way of the sea." He said causing Penny to smile. "Bring him along on our adventures, make a pirate out of him," Penny laughed. "Whatever you want, Penny, I will give you." He promised.

"What if I said that I want you?"

Killian smirked and moved so he could roll on top of her. His hand moved up her night gown between her thighs."Ask and I am yours." He said.

Penelope giggled and pulled him down on her as she wiggled her hips under him, moving his hand farther up.

She wanted him.

She wanted him for the rest of her life.

* * *

**AN: **So this was just a little short thing to make up for me killing Graham off. I wanted to show you guys an inside to how Killian and Penny were together. Just some cute fluff with no death. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 7

"How are you?" He asked her as he handed her a cup of tea. Penelope stared numbly at the object before she heard him say her name; _Penny. _The young woman looked up to see Jefferson standing before her. She took the tea cup and brought it to her lips.

She still didn't understand why she decided to come here. She had never been to his house before, no one had. It was luck that got her to his place. She wound up there, her hospital gown soaking wet, her hair drenched and sticking to her face. Hell, she was barefoot. But the moment he saw her on the other side of the door, he opened it and took her inside. No questions asked.

"Penny," He said one more time.

"I'm sorry." She told him. "I don't know why I came here. I just … I don't know."

Jefferson shook his head. "Don't apologize to me. Not ever."

Jefferson still felt guilty for what he had done back in their world. Leaving her to live in a tower, kept prisoner. "I couldn't stand being there anymore." She spoke up; taking him surprise by giving him an answer he had yet to ask. _Why did you come to me? _"I knew if I went back to my home – Mary Margret or Ruby would show up with food and their apologies but nothing anyone could say right now would make me feel better."

"What about some fresh clothes?" He asked her. "I'm sure you'd like to get out of your gown."

Penelope didn't care.

Jefferson sighed as he watched her look at her cup of tea. She looked so broken. Not as broken as she was back in the Enchanted forest, not that close at all. But he could see how upset she was about this. He had a feeling that Mr. Gold was behind this. The man had threatened him when he got too close to Penny, or as she was known here; _Penelope. _Jefferson also knew that Grahams heart was mostly under control of Regina. He remembered back home that Graham was one of Regina's dark knights.

Penelope finally looked up at Jefferson. He contemplated what he would say to her. "Penny," He spoke softly. "I know you don't want to hear it, and that you probably don't care that I'm sorry – or that anyone else is sorry … but I am. I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

Penelope simply nodded her head and then asked for a change of clothes if he had any. Jefferson showed her upstairs to his room where she could change into one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. It wasn't much but it was better than being stuck in wet clothes.

* * *

It had been David Nolan who told Mr. Gold about Penelope leaving the hospital without signing out. He offered to help find her, suggesting they go to her apartment, to which he had a key. "I hope she's here." David said as they stood outside Penelope's apartment door. Ruby and Emma were with them, both wanting to find Penelope safe. Regina had a few of the deputies searching around the crash site by order of Gold, in case Penelope had decided to go back there. But Gold had a feeling that that was the last place Penelope would go.

Emma took the key from Mr. Gold and unlocked the door after they knocked a few times with no answer. "Penelope?" Emma said once they were inside the small apartment. The blonde woman looked around the apartment, flipping the light on. "Penelope?" She said again.

"-I don't think she's here." David said from behind Emma.

"I'll check the room." Ruby said as she walked forward. When Ruby was in the room, she stopped when she saw some of Graham's clothes on Penelope's bed. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes tight, trying to fight back tears. Graham had always been so kind to Ruby. He was good to everyone in Storybrooke.

"She in there?" David asked from the hallway.

Ruby cleared her throat and opened her eyes. "No," she managed to get out. "She's not here." She left the room.

Emma looked to the small group of people who were looking for Penelope. She understood why Ruby was looking. She and Penelope were best friends. She also understood why David was searching for her. Ever since he saved her life, he grew in to the role of somewhat of a _protector _to Penelope. Almost like an older brother.

But Mr. Gold?

He was Penelope's employer. But somehow, and for some reason, whenever anything was happening to Penelope, he was always there, always wanting to be involved. She looked to the older man. "Gold, why don't you and Ruby head to the boutique, see if she's there."

He looked conflicted. Like perhaps he wanted to stay here and wait to see if Penelope would eventually come home. "Do you have a key to the place?" She asked him, breaking his thoughts. He nodded. "Ok, you go there and David and I will search around town."

Emma wasn't going to say where she and David were headed. Because she wasn't a hundred percent sure that Penelope would even be there – or why in the world she would go there in the first place. But something was telling Emma to go there.

"You'll call me if you find her?" Gold asked Emma. Something about his voice made her feel pity towards him. He seemed genuinely concerned.

"I will."

* * *

They had sat in silence for a few hours, it was morning now, the rain had stopped and Penelope sat curled up on Jefferson's couch. "Do you want more tea?" He asked her. Jefferson could see that she was fighting to stay awake, not wanting to sleep. But he needed her to sleep. Because when she slept she dreamt about her true love. And even though she just lost someone she cared about a lot – if she were to dream about Hook tonight, maybe it might open her eyes. Maybe the vision of his face would be clear.

"Yes, please." She said softly. Jefferson took the tea cup from her and wrapped the blanket that was resting on her shoulders, tighter around her body, not wanting her to be too cold. _I'll be right back. _He assured her before heading out of the room and to his large kitchen.

Once he was there, he opened up his cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills, pouring a few out and crushing them up to put in her drink. He tried not to think about how he was drugging her – but he needed her to sleep. Once she slept, she would be OK. She would see her Killian Jones and things would get better for her.

* * *

"Penelope?" Ruby called out as they entered the store. "Penelope, are you here?"

Gold rolled his eyes. "She's not a dog, Ms. Lucas." He commented on the way she kept calling out for Penelope.

Ruby turned to look at him with a huff. "It's better than standing around not saying anything." She fought back. Usually she was terrified of Mr. Gold. But right now all she was concerned about was finding her best friend. "Why are you even here?"

Gold quirked his brow. "Pardon?"

"Why are you helping look for Penelope? You don't care about her."

Gold was taken aback by her words. Ruby put her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer. But Gold didn't have one that he would think Ms. Lucas would believe. "She is my employee." He finally said. "I care about the well being of my employees."

Ruby rolled her eyes at him now, and turned to walk in the back of the store where Penelope's office was. At her desk, there were many pictures. Most of them were pictures of Penelope and Henry. Ruby picked one up of herself and Penelope where Penelope was on Ruby's back in the diner. She smiled at touched the frame before setting it back down.

"I do care about her, Ms. Lucas." Gold said from behind Ruby, causing her to jump. She turned to face the man. "Not that it is any concern of yours."

There was something about his tone that sounded protective, almost possessive. Ruby raised her brow. "Now if you're done looking here, I would like to get in touch with Ms. Swan and Mr. Nolan to see if they have any leads on where Penelope is." Gold said before walking out of the room, leaving Ruby alone in the office.

_Perhaps he did care for Penelope._

* * *

She hadn't taken a drink from her tea yet. It simply sat in front of her. Jefferson finally spoke up. "Penny?" Her eyes narrowed on him.

"Why do you call me Penny?" She asked him. "The only other person that calls me Penny is Henry." She told him. "Everyone else just calls me Penelope. Why do you and Henry call me _Penny?_"

Jefferson sighed. "It's how I know you." He told her. She didn't understand. "You're Penelope here," Before he could say anything else Penelope stopped him.

"I really, _really _don't want to have this discussion right now." She told him.

Jefferson took in a breath. "Ok." He agreed not to talk about it. He wasn't going to upset her anymore than she was already upset. "But you asked why Henry and I call you Penny. The answer is because; _that's how we know you_."

"I'm sorry." She apologized, not meaning to have snapped at him. "I am. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that – I'm just … I don't know what I am. All I can think about right now is having to leave this house, your place – and facing the truth that Graham is dead. That when I go home he won't be there and I don't know how well I'm going to handle that."

"You can stay here as long as you want, Penny." He assured her. But Penelope shook her head.

"I need to face the fact that he's gone. I need to face that fact that the last time I saw him, was that _real _last time. That I'll never see him again."

Jefferson bit down on his cheek. "Did you love him?" He asked her.

Penelope grabbed her cup of tea and brought it to her lips. "I don't know. I wish I did; know. I just don't." She sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I'm not capable of loving someone the way they should be loved. That it's not in me."

"…Well, what do you want?" Jefferson asked. "-Out of love, what do you want?"

"What do I want?" She spoke back to Jefferson. "What I _wanted, _what I suppose I've always wanted … a love that consumes me, overwhelms me." She forced a small smile, her eyes still filled with tears. "A love with passion…but natural, and good." Penelope took in a deep breath. "A love that defies time. A love that knows no bounds." She listed all the things she secretly yearned for. "And I wish with all my heart … that that love could have been with Graham. I wish it more than anything. But no matter how hard I try – _tried,_" she had to correct herself. "it was never that." She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. She opened them and looked up at Jefferson, a man she had no more than five conversations with before now and cried. "He died telling me he loved me." she wiped her tears. "And I can't help but wonder if he hadn't died … would I have been able to say it back?"

Jefferson sat down on his coffee table and took her hand in his. "I promise you, Penny. That you won't feel this way soon. I _promise_." He assured her.

"How do you know that?" She whispered, her eyes shutting in defeat.

He smiled and pressed his hand now to her face, wiping her tears away. "Because I believe in the love you talk about – I believe it will save us all."

She was too tired, too upset to understand what he was saying. Penelope simply closed her eyes and leaned in to his touch. Something about Jefferson felt familiar.

Her eye lids were feeling heavy, everything felt light in the room. Penelope went to open her eyes but only saw a blurred image of a man standing before her. _Jefferson? _She called out as she felt herself slowly falling. _Sleep, Penny._

* * *

He had carried her up the stairs and to his room when he heard the knocking on the front door. He groaned as he set Penelope down on his bed, tucking her in and making sure she was comfortable. He leaned down and kissed her lips, something he had always dreamt about doing. From the first time he saw her. But it was an innocent kiss; a _goodnight kiss. _He brushed the hair away from her face. He looked up to the door when the knocking began again.

Jefferson got up from the edge of the bed where he watched her sleep and then headed out of the room and down the stairs to his front door. He ran his fingers through his hair before opening the door to see Emma Swan and David Nolan. _How sweet, father and daughter. _He thought bitterly, missing his Grace. "Can I help you?"

Emma was the first to speak. "We're looking for Penelope Pierce." She told him.

Jefferson stared at her, not bothering to say anything.

David then spoke. "Is she here?"

"No."

Emma raised her brow at him. He could tell she didn't believe him. "Would you mind if we stepped inside?" She asked him.

"I would mind."

Emma stepped forward. "Here's the thing, Jefferson. I have this … some might call it; _sixth sense. _And I can always tell when someone is lying to me." Jefferson fought back his smirk. _Well, she is the product of true love. It's not surprising she has some magic in her. _"And right now, I can tell that you're lying to me. I'm pretty sure if I searched your house right now, I'd find Penelope in there." Jefferson let her continue on. He liked her.

"And your proof is what? Your gut?" He laughed. "Listen Blondie," David spoke up after hearing him talk to Emma like that; _don't talk to her that way. _He warned Jefferson. "Mr. Gold made it perfectly clear to me what would happen to me if I went near Penny again." He told her, still lying easily, though he knew he wasn't getting away with it. There was something special about Emma. He didn't doubt her ability to tell when someone was lying. "Even if _Penelope _were here – she wouldn't be in any danger. I would never hurt her."

"If we find out she's here," David began only to have Emma stop him. She could see how worked up he was getting. Emma looked to Jefferson who was smirking at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"If I find out you're keeping her here, I promise you, I will arrest you." She promised him.

"You've been Sherriff for what? A day now?" Jefferson laughed in her face. "Come back with a warrant, Miss Swan." He said before closing the door in her face.

Emma stood there in shock, David looked ready to slam into the door to break it down. "Maybe we should call Mr. Gold." He said through gritted teeth.

Jefferson had said something about Mr. Gold threatening him. Perhaps if they brought the man to Jefferson, he would let them in to check and see if Penelope was there. Emma shook her head.

"No," she told him. "But we're not leaving the property. He had to leave at some point to do .. whatever it is he does – we'll go in when he leaves."

* * *

Jefferson looked out the window to see Emma and David retreating back to the squad car. He sighed in relief before he moved his attention back over to where Penny lay on his bed. He hoped that in the drugged state she was in, her dreams would be clearer. So clear that she would remember her true love and help him find a way to break the curse. He and Grace could be a family again.

But maybe Penelope was fighting against her own memory, not wanting to remember what happened to Killian, what she was made to believe what happened to Killian. But her love was alive, alive and fighting to find a way to get his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin. If Penelope remembered what her monster of a father did to her true love – she would fight against him. She would do anything to avenge Killian. Perhaps it was better for her _not _to know that Killian was alive. There was no possible way to get back to their land – and if he _had _survived the curse – Jefferson didn't want to think about that.

He looked to Penelope who stirred in her sleep, pulling the blankets closer to her body and sighing. Jefferson moved to the chair next to his bed and waited. Waited for Penelope to wake up to see if she remembered her dreams.

This was his last chance. His only hope.


	9. Chapter 8

_She woke up to darkness. _

_She was in a room, large, but she could never find a door out. _

"_Hello?" Penelope said in the dark room. She looked down at herself, dressed in white silks. Her arms were exposed, only strings kept the material together. She felt trapped, as if there were no exit in the dark room for her to escape. "Is anyone there?" She called out._

_After a moment of silence, someone else spoke. "Aye," A voice said from behind her causing her to spin, her dress twirling from the action. _

"_Who's there?" She asked. Suddenly there was an urge for her to move forward and to the voice. _

Come to me, Penny._ The voice told her. _

_There was now a small light; she could see the silhouette of a man. She couldn't make out his face, it was too blurred. Everything was too dark and blurry. _

_She walked up to the blurred man, slowly, not sure if she should get too close. Penelope didn't know why she was moving forward, but her feet were leading the way. To this man, to the stranger. "Who are you?" She asked him, still moving forward. Penelope heard him chuckle, somewhat dark. She stopped walking, her eyes straining to see in the dark. His face was a blur; she blinked many times, trying to see his face. But she couldn't. She felt her hand reaching out to him as he moved closer to the man. Penelope had moved forward again, she didn't understand why she was being drawn to the man. Her gaze fell to her feet, watching them move forward. When he stood before her, all she saw were black boots. And when she tried to look up, her eyes closed. As if they were being forced shut. But she didn't want them to be closed._

_She shivered when she felt his fingers brush against her bare skin. _

"_Open your eyes, Penny." He told her. _

"_I can't." She whispered. _

_Her hand moved up, trying to reach out for him. His hand snaked around her wrist. Bringing it to his face. "Open your eyes, Pen." The voice urged her. _

"_I want to." She told him. She wanted to see the man before her. _

_He put his hand to her cheek, her heart began to race. She knew this man. But how? "Who are you?" She asked softly._

"_I am yours." He told her. Her breath caught in her throat at the sound of his voice. His thumb began to wipe away liquid on her face. She was crying.. Because she was desperate, desperate to see the stranger who felt so familiar. But she couldn't open her eyes. Her tears escaped, but her sight was still closed off. "-And you are mine." She felt something flicker at the expression. _'I am yours and you are mine'

"_You're mine." He told her. "Don't you remember?" He asked as his hand left her face. She let out a whimper when she could no longer feel his touch on her face. She heard him sigh. "I love you." The man told her. "I've loved you for nearly three hundred years." His fingers touched her shoulder now, pushing down the strings of her dress. "And now I'm with you –I'm so close that it's unbearable …" His lips moved to her shoulder and Penelope felt the world move from underneath her. "Remember me, my love." He said in a desperate tone, his lips still on her skin._

Open your eyes and remember, _he told her, his lips leaving her shoulder but a hand moved to her face, fingers under her chin so their eyes could connect."We don't have much time, love."_

"_I'm trying." _

_Lips touched her forehead. Whiskers scraped her skin. This feeling was all too familiar. And suddenly she knew now, suddenly she knew how she could see him. "Kiss me." She told him. _

_And he didn't hesitate. Before she could take a breath, lips crashed down on to hers and a gust of wind flew around her, the room lit up, her eyes shot open when the man pulled away. _

"…_Killian?" She whispered when she recognized his face, tears began to fall freely now. She was about to lunge herself at him, kiss him, hug him, feel his skin on her own, when he slowly began to fade away. "Killian! No! Don't leave me!" She cried, scrambling forward to try and pull him back to her._

"_Remember, Penny." His voice echoed all around. "Open your eyes and remember." She could barely see him now. "I love you…" _

Penelope shot up in bed, her eyes opened and everything was so clear. Images swarmed her mind, flashing before her. Memories._ Her_ memories. Her hand touched her lips, where Killians had been moments earlier before he began to fade away. "No," she whispered.

Jefferson was at her side in a second, his hand reached out to grab her free one. "Penny?" He said in hope. Her eyes locked with his.

"He was there." She whispered. Her hands grabbed at him. "Killian."

Jefferson let out a noise, almost a laugh, of relief and pulled her in to his arms. "Oh, Penny." He whispered against her hair. It had worked. The curse had been broken. For her at least. "Oh, Penny! You did it!"

Penny pulled away from him. Her heart began to ache. "Why?" She asked him. "Why are you making me remember?" Her mind flashed with memories that she had to relive for three hundred years. Memories of her father killing Killian.

Jefferson knew deep down that a part of Penny didn't want to remember what happened. He could tell her right here, right now, that Killian Jones was alive. But as he looked in her eyes, he knew he couldn't. He had made a deal with the devil. And even now when they were in this world, he was still bound to Rumpelstiltskin to keep that secret. If he didn't, Graces life was on the line. "I'm sorry, Penny." He told her softly. He placed his hand on her face. "I'm sorry but I need your help."

She closed her eyes, trying to fight away all the memories. Penny shook her head. She bit down on her lower lip until she tasted blood. She had spent three hundred years reliving her true loves death over and over again in her head. It should have driven her mad.

But she was a fighter. And she fought to stay strong so that one day she might be able to get revenge. She needed to avenge her true love. Penny took in a deep breath and looked to Jefferson. "What do you need me to do?" She asked him.

* * *

"There she is!" David said, waking Emma, who was asleep in the driver's side of the patrol car. He rushed out of the car and ran to where Penelope was walking out of Jefferson's house. "Penelope!" He shouted, gaining her attention. She was still in her hospital gown. David began to take off his jacket once he was with her, covering her up with it as much as we should.

"I'm fine, David." She assured him.

"Did he hurt you?" Emma asked once she was with David and Penelope. She watched as the young brunette shook her head.

"No, of course not." She told them. "I showed up here and asked him to keep me hidden away from everyone."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because I didn't want to face the fact that Graham was dead and if I saw you all – it'd all be real." And that had been the truth. Jefferson had told Penny to be careful with Emma. That she always knew when someone was lying to her. So Penny was telling her the truth. She did come here to hide from everyone – she just was going to keep mum on what happened while she was here. That she got all her memories back and that the only thing she wanted to do now was destroy her father's life. "Please don't arrest Jefferson, he's been nothing but kind to me."

Emma looked past Penelope and over to where Jefferson stood. "You lied to me."

He couldn't help but smirk. "You already knew that." He reminded her. Jefferson moved forward. "That's why you've stayed outside my house for the last few hours."

"I could arrest you."

"-Emma," Penny tried to keep her voice calm. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"He broke the restraining order." David offered up.

"-I came to him." She said, looking to David. "He shouldn't be punished."

Emma glared at Jefferson before her eyes went back to Penelope. "You sure he didn't hurt you? Because I can arrest him on the spot if he did."

"I'm positive." She assured her blonde friend. "But I'd really like to go home now." Penny told David and Emma, knowing that they would leave if she said she wanted to go. And just like that, they headed to the patrol car. Penny looked back at Jefferson one more time as she left, giving him a quick nod of the head.

She'd help him try and make Emma remember, just as long as he didn't try and stop her from killing her father.

* * *

Penny had told them that she didn't want Mr. Gold to know where she was, to simply tell them that they found her walking in the woods. _Why lie? _Emma asked. _Because for some reason hates Jefferson and has already threatened him when it comes to me. _And that had been the truth. _It's better for everyone if you just say you found me wondering the woods._

Emma and David reluctantly agreed.

Ruby had rushed over to her once they were in front of her apartment building, engulfing her into a hug. "I was so worried!" Ruby said as she held on to her friend tightly. "Never do that again, Penelope! I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"-Where was she?" Penny heard Gold ask Emma. She looked to Emma for a quick second, hoping she would not go back on her word.

"She was walking along the woods." Emma lied. Gold looked between Emma and Penelope. _Well, _he said before moving over to where Penelope was and ushering her inside. _Let's get you inside._

Penny wanted to vomit. She hated him. She hated him more than anything in the world. Jefferson had been scared that somehow Gold would know that the curse was broken on Penny. That just by looking at her, he'd know that she remembered everything.

_I won't let that happen. _She assured Jefferson. Penny forced herself to give Gold a soft smile when he wrapped his arm around her, helping her inside "I'm very sorry for your loss." He told her quietly.

Penny doubted he was that sorry seeing as he was probably the one to kill Graham in the first place. The moment Graham suggested that the two of them run away, suddenly suffers from a heart attack? She had no doubt in her mind that her father was behind this.

"Thank you." She told him, keeping her voice as steady as she could.

Her father had killed Killian. Now he killed someone else who loved her. She was going to enjoy making his life miserable. She would enjoy watching his world fall apart. If she had the power to rip out some ones heart and crush it in her hands, she'd do it to the man who helped her up the stairs.

She let the group of people help her inside her house, even letting Mr. Gold in. "-If you'd like," Gold said as they walked in to her apartment. "I can take Grahams things so it won't be so hard for you to see them."

Penny nodded, but grabbed a hold of Graham's jacket. She walked up to Emma and handed it to her. "I think you should have this." Penny told her. Emma shook her head, saying she couldn't possibly take it. "it's all part of the job. The jacket makes the sheriff. And you're the only person I want to see wearing his jacket. His protégé." Penny meant it; she wanted Emma Swan to be sheriff of Storybrooke because that's what Graham would have wanted. "Please?" She asked, almost so quietly that Emma didn't hear her.

"Are you sure?" The blonde woman asked her. Penny smiled, nodding her head. "I don't know if I'm fit for the job."

"I think you are." Penny assured her. Emma smiled at her, taking the leather jacket from her friend. Emma then looked to Penny for a long moment. "Are you going to be OK?" She finally asked.

In Emma's eyes, Penelope had just lost Graham, someone she had been dating for months. Perhaps Penelope should be distraught, hiding away in her room under her covers, ignoring the world. But _Penny _would grieve in her own way. Grieve quietly for a man who loved her, a man who died because of her. But mostly she would be plotting. Penny looked to see Mr. Gold staring at her and faked a kind smile. She would plot a way to destroy him.

"Thank you all for looking out for me." Penny said with a clear of her throat. "I'm sorry that I scared you all … I just felt like I had to get away." And that had been the truth. "But I'm sorry I worried you all. It means a lot to me that you all care so much to look for me." That was _half _the truth. More like ¾ the truth. She was touched that Emma, Ruby and David had been so worried that they all searched for her. She did not have any emotion. She looked around her apartment. It felt different to her. "I kind of just want to get some sleep right now though."

She wanted to be alone.

They all agreed that she should rest. Bidding their farewells to Penelope. She even went as far as to give them all hugs as they left her apartment. When Gold stood before her, she forced herself to smile and hugged him, just as she had done the others.

It was an awkward hug. It had taken Gold by surprise that she would hug him. Grahams death had changed her, maybe for the better, he thought.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Goodnight, Penelope." Gold said as he held onto her for a moment longer. It had been so long since he had held his daughter.

"I'll stop by in the morning with some breakfast." Ruby said as they all four left Penelope's apartment, leaving her alone. Penny smiled and waved goodbye to them as they shut the door behind them. When they were all gone, Penny let out a sigh of relief. From what she could tell, her father hadn't suspected anything. She needed to take him by surprise, it was the only way she would succeed.

Penny walked to her bedroom and got out of the hospital gown, moving to her dresser drawer to put on some clothes she could sleep in. she had promised Jefferson that she would somehow get in touch with him within the next few days once she finally had a plan set. But for now, all she wanted to do was sleep. Penny crawled in to bed and pulled the covers over her body. She wanted to see Killian again, she wanted to relive her memories of him – not just the one of him dying. She wanted to dream about the adventures they had.

Penny took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and prayed that she'd dream of paradise.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So this is the end of this story but be on the lookout for the sequel to this story. I think I'm going to make this a trilogy but I'm not 100% sure. In the next story there is going to be a lot of Rumpelstiltskin and Penny as well as some Team Revenge! (Jefferson and Penny). So I hope you guys are ready for that


End file.
